Mi Hermano
by Demon of Cats
Summary: When Shinji's younger sister steps into view what will happen? What will change? And who is the guy in the Mask? rating will change with added chaps. see warnings at beginning of each chapter for details. Parings Komamura/OC and slight Ichihime and UraYor
1. When My Brother Became Captain

Mi Hermano

Chapter 1

When My Brother Became Captain

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome._

It was a bright summer morning when he gave me the news. He had passed his exams and was going to be a soul reaper. He had gotten permission for me to come into the Seireitei as well and live with him in an apartment that he was renting out.

"I'm going to be a seated officer," He had said, "I can keep you safe now in the Seireitei as opposed to the Rukongai."

I remembered that I smiled. I was so happy to be out of the Rukongai that I made a bit of a fool of myself. People only laughed at what I did.

A few years after we moved in he became a Lieutenant. I was so proud of my brother.

I remember that I wanted to be just like him. That was why I entered the academy, so I could be.

He always helped me and gave me other ways to look at things so that I could understand them better. He helped me graduate and become a soul reaper.

The day I got my new uniform he came to pick me up and show off his new uniform.

"Wow Shinji! You're a Captain now!"

He nodded at me and said, "Yep. They'll all be callin' me Captain Hirako now. Have you gotten your posting yet?"

I shook my head and told him that we would be getting the postings tomorrow.

He just grinned and said that it was alright; we'd celebrate tonight, then he would introduce me to my Captain himself.

End Chapter 1


	2. My Name Is Moria

Chapter 2

My Name Is Moria

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome._

"Shinji . . . are you sure that this is the right place?"

"I'm sure sis," Shinji said and then looked around. He flicked back his long golden hair and then stepped inside, ushering his younger sister to follow.

All the while, his younger sister observed, her beloved older brother walked into the Squad Eight like he had every right to be there. They walked for a ways and then they reached a door.

Shinji knocked and then called through the door, "Captain Kyôraku! Are you in?"

"Who's there?" Kyôraku called through the door and then the door slid open to reveal a woman with long braided hair and glasses.

"It's Captain Hirako, Captain Kyôraku."

"Shinji! Come for a drink?"

Shinji shook his head, "Sorry but no. I'm here to introduce you to one of your new squad members."

Kyôraku raised his eyebrows slightly and then asked, "Why are you taking the time? Is this person important to you?"

Shinji nodded and then ushered his sister into the room, "This is my younger sister . . . may I call you by Shunsui?"

Kyôraku nodded and then stood, "I see the resemblance between the two of you. Well Miss Hirako, it is good to meet you and I hope you make a wonderful member to my squad. Might I ask your first name?"

"You could, sir."

There was a moment of silent amusement from everyone in the room. Kyôraku grinned visibly, mumbling something about being glad one of the recruits had a sense of humor, and then asked, "What is your first name?"

"My name is Moria, Captain Kyôraku."

"Well Moria, let me welcome you to squad eight. Oh! One more question before I go on. Is that your natural hair color?"

Moria nodded with a slight grin.

"An interesting bit of knowledge, continuing with the introductions; this is my Lieutenant, Lisa Yadômaru."

Lisa smiled and then said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Hirako."

"Thank you Lieutenant Yadômaru."

There was a slight pause as Lisa removed something from her desk in the office, "I'll start handing out assignments Captain."

"Thank you Lisa," Kyôraku said and then watched as the two ladies left. When the door closed he opened a drawer on his desk and asked, "Do you drink Shinji?"

"Not in the morning," Shinji said with a grin as he watched the sake bottle start to come over the side of the desk, "I don't hold my alcohol too well, makes me woozy for the rest of the day."

"I won't offer you a drink then until tonight," Kyôraku chuckled and then set his sake bottle back in its hiding spot. He watched the door again then asked, "Where are your parents? Did they die?"

Shinji frowned slightly and then said, "I barely remember them. Father died a little before sis was born and mother died a few days after sis was born. She asked me to keep an eye on her and protect her. I've done the best I can do."

Kyôraku smiled and then said, "She seems to have turned out pretty well. I'd say you did a good job. If you want I can help keep an eye on her here."

"Thanks," Shinji said with a genuine smile, "I could use all the help I can get."

Kyôraku grinned and waved his hand, mumbling something about how it was nothing.

A few minutes later, Shinji left. He passed Lisa with a fresh group of recruits and smiled at them before heading back to his own squad.

End Chapter 2


	3. The Man in the Mask

Chapter 3

The Man in the Mask

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I only own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome._

It was a fall morning as Moria walked to Squad Five to see her brother. She had been given some easier duties that day and had finished quickly. When she asked Lisa if there was anything else for her to do she was told that there was nothing and that if she was done she could go home.

She's been thrilled by the news and thanked Lisa accordingly.

"Easy day today and I've got a day off tomorrow," she mumbled as she walked to her brother's office. She grinned slightly; eyes closed, and then ran into someone, "Pardon me! I'm so sorry sir."

"It is nothing Miss, just watch where you are going next time. Is there someone I can help you find?"

Moria smiled and then took in the sight of the man who had offered her some help. He was tall . . . very tall, around nine feet. He was very well built and you could tell by looking that someone had given him a kimono that was a little small. The muscles on his arms bulged slightly as he straightened the mask he was wearing over his head.

Instantly, Moria liked this man.

"I'm just looking for my brother. I think I know where he is. Is the Captain in office?"

"Yes . . . what is your name?"

"Moria Hirako. It's nice to meet you. What is your name?"

Behind the mask she could see the man's eyes blinking is surprise, "Sajin . . . Sajin Komamura. You do look like the Captain a bit. Your hair is a different color though. Is the blue natural?" he said as he gazed at the young woman. She was average in many ways, though she was a bit taller than that. If it weren't for the blue hair she would be completely plain.

Moria grinned, "Yes it is. I get that a lot. According to Shinji I have mom's hair color and face but dad's hair type. He has dad's head."

Komamura chuckled and then offered to escort her to the office.

"Captain!" Komamura called through the door, "Your sister is here to see you."

"Crap . . . eh . . . you're off early sis."

Moria frowned and then went to try opening the doors, only to find them being held shut by a kidô that was too strong for her to break.

"Captain, maybe you should just let her in."

"Aizen just do what I told you to do in this situation."

There was some shuffling and then the door shook slightly.

Moria glared at the door and then looked at Komamura, "Can you open the door for me please?"

Komamura shrugged and then started to touch the door.

"Komamura! Do not open the door until I say it is okay," Shinji called through the door, "Aizen that goes for you as well."

"Yes Captain," Aizen said on the other side of the door.

"Yes Captain," Komamura said and then turned to Moria, "I'm sorry Miss Hirako."

"It's alright," Moria said and lifted her foot up slightly.

"What are you doing?" Komamura asked.

Moria grinned and then mumbled for him to watch. Eventually the shuffling in the office stopped and the door shook again.

"Alright sis you can c-!"

As the door slid open Moria flicked and kicked her foot. Her sandal went flying and hit Shinji right in the face, knocking him slightly off balance.

"Is this a general greeting?" Komamura asked, rather startled.

Shinji grinned and then said, "Only when my first word of greeting is 'crap' do I get the sandal. How'd you get off so early sis? Don't leave yet Komamura."

Komamura had just about headed away when Shinji called him not to leave yet.

Moria blinked and then smiled. She then said, "Captain Kyôraku likes to relax a lot and when someone has a day off he gives them less work the day before so they can start their break early."

Shinji smiled and then looked at Komamura, "What do you have left to do today Komamura?"

Komamura blinked behind his mask and then said, "I still had to help with drills today."

Shinji nodded and then frowned in thought.

"You're trying to get rid of me for a while aren't you?" Moria said.

"Why would I do that?" Shinji asked. He looked side to side and then grinned, and nodded.

"Maybe you could help me with my swordsmanship Komamura," Moria said, "After you help with everyone else of course. I could always use some help to improve."

At first Komamura had been against it then he noticed Shinji seemingly begging him to help over Moria's shoulder. Under his mask he frowned and then agreed.

"Thank you," Moria said and bowed slightly to Komamura, "I look forward to what you have to teach me."

Komamura blinked at the young woman in surprise. He had thought that she would be less polite, considering her brother. But, she was so polite to him.

She watched as he worked and when he was done with the drills she entered the training field.

"Are you ready to practice?" Komamura asked noting, with approval, that she had her training blade ready.

"Yes sir," Moria said and then stood at the ready.

They sparred for a few minutes and then Komamura stopped and adjusted her style slightly and offered advice. This went on several times.

After an hour Aizen walked out and watched them spar for a few minutes and then called, "Miss Hirako! Captain Hirako asked me to get you."

Moria jumped out of Komamura's reach and then bowed to him, thanking him for helping her. She smiled when he mentioned that it was nothing.

Komamura watched as Moria walked away, noticing the slight angle in her hair and how it moved as she walked. Under his mask he smiled as he thought about the fact that she had wanted to be with him. It was probably nothing.

"She's more skilled than she was letting on isn't she Komamura?" a voice to his right asked.

"Yes Tôsen," Komamura mumbled and blinked, "Were you listening in on the conversation in the office?"

"I was outside the window," Tôsen said and then stretched and yawned, "I finished with my duties early and was napping outside."

"Sorry for waking you," Komamura said with an amused chuckle.

Tôsen grinned and then looked toward where Moria had just left, "It's alright . . . I think she might like you."

Komamura became very quiet and Tôsen was unable to get him to talk again.

End Chapter 3


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter 4

Happy Birthday

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I do own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome._

"Ready for home, sis?" Shinji called as he walked toward her and Aizen. He watched Aizen for a few moments and then looked to Moria.

"Yeah," Moria said and then looked at Aizen, "Thank you for escorting me, Lieutenant Aizen. It was very kind of you."

Aizen smiled warmly and mentioned that it was nothing before heading off.

Shinji watched him go with wary eyes until Moria interrupted his thoughts.

"Ya don't trust him do ya?"

Shinji looked at his sister out of the corner of his eyes, "Is it that obvious?"

"You're an open book . . . I don't trust him either. Something about his eyes seems off," Moria said and then went on a tangent, "Have you ever seen what Komamura looks like under his helmet?"

Shinji narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why?"

"He's really nice and very skilled," she said and then paused as if in thought, "He seems sad though. Like he's afraid or something like that. He has a lot of potential and yet . . ."

"You read into people too much sis," Shinji chuckled and wrapped his arm around Moria's shoulders, "It's getting late."

Moria pouted her lips and mumbled, "We have the day off tomorrow though . . ."

"Yeah," Shinji said and then smiled slightly, "But we have an early dinner reservation tonight at that restaurant you love to go to."

Moria froze and then slowly looked at Shinji who nodded. He grinned as usual and then said, "It is in two hours."

"We barely have time to change!" Moria cried and then ran toward their home.

Shinji shook his head and then flash stepped in front of her, pulling her onto his back. He then flash stepped to their home. He landed lightly and then looked at Moria over his shoulder. She was blinking and looked a little shocked.

"Well, when you do that we have plenty of time," Moria mumbled, "I keep forgetting you can do that. Every time I try I land on my head."

Shinji chuckled as he watched his sister prepare for dinner at the fancy restaurant. He listened as she went into the bathroom to shower and went over to a very old armoire. He had bought it once he had some spending money and loved the look of it.

There was a koi pattern that ran up the corners, the ornamental fish slowly turning into dragons. At the top a dragon head was carved into the wood, which had a deep blue finish. The blue slowly faded into a natural tone at the bottom of the piece.

Shinji touched one of the fine handles, his fingers trailing over the inlay on the doors, so intricate and yet so simple. The pattern drew the eyes to the handles and then the eyes were drawn upwards to the dragon head.

He stared up at the dragon for a moment, noticing how the whiskers slowly blended into the koi and yet never disappeared entirely. They trailed down the entire dresser and wrapped around the first koi on each of the two front legs.

He pulled the doors open and took out a paper wrapped object, which he laid out on the bed before closing the doors.

The paper was carefully unfolded and revealed a beautiful obi.

The water had stopped and the door to the bathroom opened. Moria walked out and noticed the obi on the bed. For several moments she just stared and then she asked, "Is that mom's?"

Shinji nodded and then walked over to a door and opened it, revealing a beautiful kimono. Even though some of the threads were fraying you could still see the detail and care put into it.

"Her kimono as well," Shinji said, "For you now. You're old enough. Happy early birthday sis, hope you like it."

Moria remained silent as he walked out of the room. Several minutes later she came out dressed in the beautiful silk kimono that her mother would wear so long ago.

"I love it," she said, tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much."

"You look just like mom," Shinji said and hugged her back to hide the fact that there were tears in his eyes too, "Let's go to dinner."

The siblings headed out the door and to the restaurant where they met up with Yoruichi who was also having dinner there.

"Hey! Shinji! Who's this?" Yoruichi called, followed closely by her aids.

Shinji smiled and then turned to Moria, "Yoruichi, this is my sister, Moria. Sis, this is Yoruichi Shihôin. She is the Captain of Squad Two."

Yoruichi grinned and then said, "Nice to meet you Moria. Oh! Don't call me Captain Shihôin alright? I prefer being called Yoruichi. I don't like formalities too much."

Moria chuckled, feeling suddenly very small. A member of one of the four great noble families had just asked to be called by her first name. She was flabbergasted.

"That is a beautiful kimono Moria. Did your brother get if for you?"

Moria and Shinji both shook their heads and answered at the same time, "It was mom's kimono."

Yoruichi smiled and paced around Moria for a few moments, investigating the beautiful piece of clothing. She paused behind Moria for a moment and then ushered her into a side room.

"You didn't tie the obi quite right," Yoruichi mumbled and adjusted the elegant tie, "There. Perfect."

"Thank you Yoruichi," Moria said and looked at the tie over her shoulder, "This is the first time I've worn it . . . I wasn't sure how."

"It is an art unto itself," Yoruichi said with a wide grin, "Well let's go eat!"

Moria smiled and followed the noble out of the room. She only hoped that her birthday would be as good as the day before it.

End Chapter 4


	5. True Face

Chapter 5

True Face

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome._

It had been a long day and Komamura was tired. He yawned and stretched, looking forward to bed.

As he walked he rubbed one of his shoulders, which was causing him some pain. Every now and then he would wince when he moved.

He just hoped that it would be gone by morning.

Komamura was too preoccupied to notice someone following him.

As he entered his room, he shut the door behind him and then took off his mask. He yawned and then stretched out on his bed and was asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

He didn't hear the polite knocking on the door and the door sliding open a few minutes later. He didn't hear the quiet gasp of surprise and the footsteps entering his room, the door shutting behind them.

Moria stared at Komamura for a few moments and smiled. She touched one of his ears, causing it to twitch against the ever so slight pressure.

"So this is what you were hiding," she mumbled, admiring the wolf.

Suddenly, he awoke. He stared wide eyed at Moria, fearful for the friendship that was beginning to bloom.

He sat up slowly, visibly wincing as he moved his left arm to push himself up.

"Are you alright?" Moria asked, when she noticed him wince.

"Ha ha hai'm not sure," Komamura said and shifted.

Moria shook her head and then, "What did you do to your shoulder?"

"I was working a little harder than normal with my left arm," Komamura said. He watched in shock as she hopped up onto the bed and touched the shoulder.

"May I?"

"If you think you can help."

He waited for her to end their friendship. Waited for her to break like so many others had.

"You are really tense," Moria mumbled, "Relax a bit, will ya?"

Komamura frowned and looked at her over his shoulder, "How can I?"

Moria blinked at him and then smiled, "You're joking right? Deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth."

"No . . . I mean . . . aren't you afraid of me?"

Moria shook her head, "You are still the same, aren't you? The fact that now I know what you really look like hasn't changed the fact that you are my friend, has it?"

Komamura smiled, "I haven't changed, and . . . I hope we are still friends."

"Of course we are," Moria chuckled, "You look better without the helmet anyway."

Komamura blinked at her for a few seconds, a smile slowly played across his muzzle. There was an easy silence in the room as Moria worked on his shoulder. He watched her hands move and relaxed. He was startled when she decided to go on to the rest of his back but allowed her to continue.

When she finished Komamura stretched and tested the shoulder. When there was no pain he turned to her and offered to rub her back.

*BEEP!*

Both jumped as the ringer on Moria's spirit pager went off. She answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Shinji's voice came from the phone. He sounded worried.

"I ran into Komamura and we are or were talking. I lost track of time, sorry Shinji."

Moria could just imagine her brother twitching to that. As the silence began to draw on there was a bright flash of light quickly followed by a loud boom from outside.

"Holy hell," Shinji mumbled, "Stay where you are sis. With the lightning it probably would not be the best for you to go outside, and now the rain to add to the problem. Let me talk to Komamura."

Moria smiled and then handed the pager to Komamura, "Here, Shinji would like to speak to you."

Komamura took the spirit pager and put it to his ear, "Hello? . . . we were talking sir. . . . There were too many tangents to n- . . . I don't m- . . . there's some ext- . . . yes sir. . . . Goodbye sir. Would you like to speak to- . . . Okay . . . Your brother would like to speak to you again."

Moria took the pager back and her first words into the pager were, "What have you always told me about letting people finish sentences?"

"To let them?" Shinji said on the other line, "I'm getting a sandal aren't I?"

"Yes and only if you continue to not practice what you preach."

Shinji laughed on the other line, "See you tomorrow sis. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye," Moria snapped the pager shut and then looked up at Komamura, "So what did he tell you?"

"He asked if it was alright for you to stay here. Then he demanded that we not sleep on the same bed."

Moria chuckled and then nodded, "So where will I sleep?"

"You will sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"But it's your bed!"

"It isn't polite to make a guest sleep on the floor."

"It's still your bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Komamura gave her an odd look and then scratched his chin in thought, "We could both sleep on the floor. That way there won't be an argument."

"I can cope with that."

"Before that though, I owe you a back rub."

Moria squeaked in surprise and allowed him to massage her back.

* * *

The next morning Shinji arrived at the base a little early to help get Moria to her duties quicker. It was much earlier than necessary, because he wanted to check to see that Komamura hadn't defiled his little sister in any way.

He arrived at Komamura's room and peeked in the door, noticing no one on the bed. He then looked to the floor, twitching at what he saw.

Komamura was on his side, one arm under his head the other draped over the smaller body next to him. The smaller body, Moria, cuddled into his chest, causing the wolf man to smile in his sleep.

Shinji couldn't stop the spike of spiritual pressure that escaped him he was so angry.

Komamura's eyes shot open and he looked right at the Captain. Then he looked down at Moria, who cuddled closer to him it seemed.

"Captain," Komamura started, "I swear this isn't w-"

"I'm sure it isn't."

"I don't know h-"

"I'm sure you don't."

Moria suddenly sat up and glared at her brother, "You are here early and not practicing what you preach to me all the time."

Shinji stopped glaring at Komamura and blinked at his younger sister.

"It got cold last night and Komamura was dead to the world so I couldn't ask permission. I cuddled. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Good," Moria said and flopped down next to Komamura again, cuddling into his chest once more, "Come back in an hour."

Shinji shut the door and walked to his office without another word, although he still wanted to throttle Komamura.

A few minutes after Shinji had left, Komamura let out a sigh of relief, "I thought he was going to kill me."

"He wouldn't do that," Moria yawned, already half asleep again, "I'd never forgive him for killing a friend. He might give you extra duties for a while though in retaliation."

Komamura chuckled and then looked to the door, noticing that Moria's sandals were missing, "He took your sandals."

"He learns quickly."

End Chapter 5


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6

Betrayal?

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome._

It had been years since Moria had moved into the Seireitei with her brother. They worked diligently and each got awarded for their efforts.

Moria still remembered the day that her brother had come home and mentioned that someone had told a Lieutenant Sarugaki about how she would hit him with her sandals. Apparently Lieutenant Sarugaki had taken up hitting him with her sandals.

"Does she kick them at you bro?"

"No."

"Then she doesn't do it right. How often does she hit you?"

"A lot…"

At this Moria paused and blinked at her brother, "and you let her?"

"It doesn't hurt too much."

"I've only ever hit you once and usually because you're being a pain."

Shinji chuckled and nodded, and then the topic of the conversation shifted to other things.

These other things Moria couldn't remember. They were just too common and all melded into one mass of nothingness. She remembered some days he wouldn't want to talk, others she wouldn't.

It was normality.

Normality never lasted long.

It started when he didn't come home one night. She was worried but she did what she normally did and put the extra food away for him in the morning. The next day she didn't see him at all and the Captains were acting odd.

The next day a message was sent for her to come to Squad Two before reporting for duty.

When she got there she was asked a lot of questions, which she answered truthfully. She felt the eyes on the back of her neck but didn't turn to look at them. When one person finished asking questions another would come in and ask her more. Some were the same some where not. She was there almost all day, it was well past the time she normally went home when the last person came in. After the questions were finished she was told to go home, but she had a question of her own.

"Where's Shinji?" She asked, "He's been missing for two days now."

"He is in prison," the man said, "Awaiting execution."

Moria blinked at the man in shock, unable to believe, "Charges?"

"Usage of illegal methods to obtain hollow powers. Before you rant about that isn't possible then you should know that he thinks you are too weak to bother with. Mumbled that he shouldn't have listened to her and abandoned you to begin with several times. At least, something along those lines was what he said. I don't think he cares for you."

Moria blinked back the tears that were threatening to come up, "It was all a façade?"

"What was?"

"He was only pretending to care? Acting?"

"It seems that way."

Moria shook visibly. She walked out of Squad Two and towards her home. She stopped at the door but couldn't open it. He was in there . . . memories of him swam in that place. The lies of her life were there. Were they lies? She didn't know anymore.

She wandered around for a while, trying to find a place that he wasn't. It was nearly midnight when she collapsed of exhaustion.

She awoke to a cool hand on her forehead. At first her eyes wouldn't adjust and she tried to brush the hand away.

A familiar and kind voice scolded her gently before continuing. She couldn't make out the words that were said but she could tell who it was, Captain Unohana. She felt a slight pain in her arm and she was soon asleep again.

When she awoke again she saw Kyôraku sitting at the window, looking out. He seemed thoughtful and a little angry.

"Captain," Moria mumbled and tried to sit up.

Kyôraku turned and said, "Stay laying down Moria. I said . . . oh never mind. You've been out of it for a while now. You were really sick when I found you."

"I couldn't find a place to stay," Moria mumbled, "Did he really say all that? Did he never care for me at all?"

Kyôraku seemed to fight himself for a moment and then said, "When I found out what he said I went to confront him. He barely reacted. I think it must be true."

Moria shook. She felt Kyôraku put an arm around her shoulders and the tears couldn't be held back. She cried.

He held her, gently rocking and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ya wanna talk?" Kyôraku asked.

"What can be said to ease the pain? Is there anything?"

"I suppose not . . . Who are you?"

The door had slid open.

"I'm Sajin Komamura, Captain Kyôraku," Komamura said, "I heard that Moria was here so I came to check on her."

"Aww . . . see Moria. Your entire past isn't a lie. Someone still cares," Kyôraku said and pointed to Komamura.

Moria looked at Komamura. She stared at him for a while and then looked out the window, still in pain.

"I'll leave the two of you alone then," Kyôraku said and then stood. He walked over to Komamura and said, "Stay as long as she needs you. I'll let Sôsuke know that it is an order from me so you don't get in trouble with him."

"Thank you," Komamura mumbled and then walked over to the bed that Moria occupied.

Kyôraku watched in surprise as Moria grabbed the mask and pulled it off of Komamura. She put it on the bed and threw her arms around his neck.

Komamura gave Kyôraku a fearful glance.

Kyôraku mouthed, "Your secret is safe with me," causing Komamura to relax and hug Moria back.

Kyôraku watched for a moment and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. He went and asked if Unohana would take sole care of Moria and she agreed after a query as to why.

"I think she would appreciate it," Kyôraku said, "and I ordered a Sajin Komamura to stay with her. They seem to be close friends and he could help her heal."

"I know of whom you speak Captain Kyôraku," Unohana said in her smile, "I've treated him before as he would let no one else near enough. His appearance is very odd but his heart is strong and pure. I will do as you ask Captain Kyôraku, only because I think you could be correct."

Kyôraku chuckled slightly and then walked out of Squad Four. His slight smile changed to a deep frown and he thought.

End Chapter 6


	7. Brother's Love

Chapter 7

Brother's Love

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I only own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Shinji waited there in that cell and told the guards everything. He told them but they didn't believe. Aizen had done this to them. Aizen had betrayed them.

He had never liked that little twat.

As the guards talked down upon him they said, "We'll get your sister and bring the little traitor back to you."

"Moria didn't know a thing about this!" Shinji cried doing his best to protect his younger sister, "I don't tell her where I'm going. She tells me where she is going to be. She wasn't even asked to help out, let alone read in on what was happening."

The guards paused and looked at Shinji for a moment. His eyes pulsed from white to black as he fought for control over his inner hollow and they realized he could be telling the truth.

"If it is as you say," the oldest of the guards said, "What do you want us to say to her?"

Shinji thought for a moment. He was taken aback at their offer, "I want her to stay here in the Seireitei and not come after me to try saving me. Tell her that I said she was weak. Tell her that I said I should have just abandoned her after she was born and that I shouldn't have done as mother asked of me like I had thought to begin with. Tell her," here Shinji's voice broke.

Captain Kensei Muguruma, who was in the cell opposite of Shinji finished for him, "Tell her that Shinji never loved her and tell it in a way that she'll believe it."

Shinji looked up at his fellow Captain and fellow condemned. There was a look of understanding in Kensei's eyes that usually was never there. He seemed to understand how much this was going to hurt Shinji to have someone tell her these things.

Kensei had met Moria once. He'd yelled at her for not getting something done properly. She'd tried again and still hadn't gotten it done to his satisfaction, but she had done the best she could. Then Shinji had come and done the rest.

Kensei had been startled and then he noticed the similarities.

Shinji was sticking up for his sister.

When the guard left Shinji spoke, "Thanks Kensei."

"It's nothing," Kensei said and walked back to the corner of his cell.

The next day at around noon Kyôraku walked in. He stopped in front of Shinji's cell and looked in.

He saw Shinji's face stained by tears and his hair cut short, almost to match Moria's. He saw the depression on the once brave Captain's features.

"Why'd you have them tell her that Shinji?" Kyôraku asked, "I can tell you hate yourself for it."

"I had to," Shinji mumbled, "I don't want her trying to save me. She'll only be killed and she has so much time left. I want her to have a chance at life. Is she alright?"

Kyôraku shrugged, "I found her this morning. She was unconscious and didn't respond at first. I took her to Squad Four where Lady Unohana is taking care of her now."

Shinji slammed his head into the wall, "It worked," he choked out.

"Maybe," Kyôraku said and began to walk off.

Shinji walked to the bars and leaned against them, staring at Kyôraku, "Can a dead man have a last wish?"

"I suppose."

"Make her believe that I never loved her," Shinji said and watched as Kyôraku turned to stare at him with wide eyes, "Make her hate me. Make it so that when I am executed, she won't cry. That is my last wish. Can you please grant it . . . Captain Kyôraku?"

Kyôraku ground his teeth irritably and audibly, he was going to hate doing it, but nodded, "I can do that."

End Chapter 7

_A/N_

_I know that those that underwent hollowfication were not held in cells. I also know that they were not capable of coherent thought while they were transforming and that all of them were mostly transformed when they were caught. I had to change some things to fit. I know that this is off, that is why this is considered AU. ;-)_


	8. Bring Your Own What?

Chapter 8

Bring Your Own What?

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I only own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

_This is based off a real event. I wasn't a part of it but I heard about it second hand and couldn't help but make it into a story. I will not mention names or dates to protect the public education teacher that did this._

It had been a long seven years since the escape of the condemned, and Moria wasn't recovering quickly. She would do her duties and then just stare blankly at the wall for several hours.

Komamura did his best to help keep her busy and it helped a little, but her eyes had lost a lot of their light. She'd smile for him every now and then but, it wasn't a happy smile, it was just a smile to keep him from worrying over her too much.

She had just given him one of those smiles when he received a letter. He looked sadly at her and then opened the note and read it.

Dear Mr. Komamura and Miss Hirako,

I am having a party and would like you two to come. It is a week from tomorrow. Hope to see you there.

Oh yes, I don't have many dishes so, please, bring your own bowels.

Thank you,

Captain Kyôraku

Komamura stared at the note for a moment trying to figure out what seemed off. Then he chuckled when he realized what it was.

"Moria," he called and held up the note, "Come here and read this."

Moria walked over slowly and took the note. She read it a few times and blinked.

Komamura watched as a smile, a real one, spread across her face and then she laughed.

"Well, we always have our bowels with us but we'll go ahead and bring some bowls," she chuckled out.

"You're smiling," Komamura said and pulled her close, "And you laughed. I was starting to think that I would never see or hear that again."

Moria smiled and let him hold her so gently. She wrapped her arms around him in return and smiled again, "I haven't really felt it. I guess I just needed something to snap me out of it."

Komamura smiled sadly, still holding her. He wished he could have been the one to snap her out of it.

"Thanks for showing the letter to me Sajin," Moria said, "It really helped."

"Not a problem," Komamura said and helped her to stand, "Where are you going?"

"Just to the next room," she mumbled and entered the room.

She had moved in with Komamura after the incident and they shared the rent. The next room held some of the things from her apartment with Shinji.

The armoire was in there and she touched it sadly.

She still missed him.

Right now it housed their zanpaku-tô behind the doors. Her mother's kimono was in a drawer, along with the obi.

She felt him come up behind her and she leaned into him, needing his strength.

"You can count on me Moria," Komamura said, "I'll always be here for you if you need me."

Moria smiled and looked up at him, "I know."

Komamura smiled and then looked at the ornate armoire, "Do you think Captain Kyôraku knows about the misspelling?"

"If he doesn't he will find out later."

End Chapter 8


	9. Change of Heart

Chapter 9

Change of Heart

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I only own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

It had been years since Aizen had turned several members of the court guard squads into hollows. Since then Komamura had risen through the ranks and reached Captain Status, as had Tôsen.

Moria congratulated both of them, hiding her sadness all the while.

But sightless eyes see much. They saw behind the mask of happiness that she wore. The tears still unshed.

Tôsen wondered if she cried at home, but he doubted it. She didn't live with Komamura any longer, they had moved apart to see what they really wanted, but he could tell she was always happy to see him.

Yet doubt still pulled at her mind and made her afraid to make a lasting bond with someone. She was afraid that if she made those bonds that they would just be a play as it had been with her brother. So much doubt, so much pain.

She was afraid in more ways than anyone could count or imagine.

He watched her and was reminded of someone from so long ago. The way she talked and held herself reminded him of her.

He'd sworn to be justice incarnate and yet . . . he was causing the injustice now. He would put an end to it if he could.

He walked up the steps to the Squad One building and asked for an audience with Yamamoto. When it was given he walked in when called.

"General," Tôsen said and bowed respectfully to Yamamoto.

"Tôsen," Yamamoto said, "What is it you would like to speak to me about?"

Tôsen remained quiet for a moment, as if considering his words, and then he spoke, "I have come to tell you something of great importance. I don't know if you will believe me but I want to say it. Something is about to happen, something terrible. I'm not sure what will finally cause it but the events are already unfolding. My blind eyes see things that yours cannot General, things that the sighted can never hope to see.

"Someone I call friend has already been hurt by these events. I've been on the wrong side of them but now I can't stop them. I can try to alter something but, I don't know that it will work. I could die just attempting to change the future."

Yamamoto listened and then shook his head, "What evidence do you have for this?"

Tôsen's head fell sadly. He knew of the hypnosis of Aizen's zanpaku-tô. Yamamoto would never see the evidence that was right in front of him.

"The evidence I have is invisible to your eyes right now General. Soon something will happen, know that I am on your side. I will try to stop it, even if I will die in the process."

Yamamoto looked troubled by Tôsen's words and then asked, "Is that all you had to tell me Tôsen?"

Tôsen seemed to pause and consider things for a moment, "There are so many things that I would like to say, but I can risk no more of them."

"Then go," Yamamoto said, "And do the best that you can."

Tôsen bowed and left the room. He headed to his squad building, not noticing one person watching him.

A person with brown hair and glasses . . . and wore the Squad Five haori.

End Chapter 9


	10. Interruption

Chapter 10

Interruption

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I only own my OC's and OOC's._

_Warnings: This is AU and contains some spoilers._

_No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

100 years.

That was how long it had been.

It had been 100 long and painful years.

There had been happiness in that time. Some of it was very new. In fact, it had been from a few days ago.

They'd finally kissed. She'd felt him touch her shoulder and turn her toward him. It seemed to last and last, though it was awkward for the both of them. When it had ended and they broke for air he began to kneel.

The emergency Captains' meeting ruined the mood.

"The timing of those Ryoka could be better," Komamura growled and placed his helmet back on. He looked at Moria and noticed that her knees seemed to be struggling to hold her up. Under his helmet he smiled and then he carried her to a chair.

She watched as he began to leave and she called, "Come home safe Sajin. I love you."

Under the helmet Komamura grinned like a mad man, then he called back that he loved her as well.

He had a hand in a pocket and was messing with something it seemed.

He sighed in irritation and then hurried to the Captains' meeting.

Moria sat there for a few moments to compose herself, hoping that they would have some time alone soon.

End Chapter 10


	11. What I Saw

Chapter 11

What I Saw

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

The days that Ichigo and Co. invaded the Seireitei were too busy for them to get some time alone.

Then the day of the execution of Rukia Kuchiki came. She had a lot of doubts. She didn't see things the same as everyone else it seemed. When Aizen had been supposedly murdered, she looked upon the wall and saw two images overlapped. Each eye saw something different. One image was Aizen nailed to the wall by a blade. The other was a blade on the wall being held up by another blade. She was confused but said nothing.

Everything was off so the day before the execution she went to Squad Eleven and was greeted by Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"It's always nice to meet a fellow fifth seat," Yumichika said. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the look in her eyes, "What's wrong Moria?"

"I don't really know," she mumbled, "I just wanted to check something before I did something drastic."

"Drastic?"

"I don't know."

Yumichika shook his head and offered her a drink. She accepted it and told him what she had seen.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Yumichika asked.

"I was afraid," Moria said, "I'm only a fifth seat. I'm not that strong, and if what I saw was true then I would have a Captain after me that no one else could see, even if they wanted to."

Yumichika nodded and thought for a while.

"Yumichika who's this?" a voice asked from the door causing Moria to jump.

Yumichika turned to Ikkaku and spoke calmly, "This is the fifth seat of Squad Seven, Moria Hirako. She and I are good friends. We were just talking about something."

Ikkaku scowled and then asked, "Can you fight?"

"Not on the same level as you, sir."

Ikkaku grinned and then said, "Ikkaku will do fine Moria. I don't hear you calling Komamura, Captain Komamura."

Moria grinned slightly and then mumbled something that neither heard.

Yumichika frowned and then said to Ikkaku, "She came here for advice Ikkakui, have any?"

"Advice on what?"

Moria told him what she'd seen.

"You've followed your gut this far," Ikkaku said, "Keep going. Do you mind if I tell the Captain what you saw leaving out your name?"

"I don't mind," Moria said and stood, "I should go then; there is a lot I need to do."

That had been yesterday. Now she was heading for Sôkyoku hill. The battle was over for now, that she could sense. But something seemed off. She raced to the summit, hoping that she could make a difference.

When Isane's voice echoed in her mind she knew she had to hurry.

She reached the top just as Komamura did. She saw him swing his blade at Aizen and then he just yelled at Aizen, thinking that Aizen was still next to Gin. Just as he yelled bankai he looked down and saw Aizen.

This was the moment that Moria took. She flash stepped and attacked Aizen.

Her blade didn't even scratch his haori. He grabbed her and threw her at Komamura then released the black coffin around the both of them.

She felt the energy rip through her like hundreds upon thousands of blades. She felt the energy stop and then the both of them collapsed to the ground.

She landed facing Komamura, and saw how badly he was injured. She knew of her own injuries but his looked more severe.

Truth be told, she was injured even worse.

She passed out shortly after.

She didn't see Aizen removing the Hôgyoku from Rukia's soul.

She didn't see Tôsen suddenly betray Aizen after the Hôgyoku was removed.

When he attacked it was to try to kill Aizen. He was angry that his friends were injured but . . . he had needed to wait. His injuries from the battle with Kenpachi however, caught up to him. His attacks were slowed and weakened by those injuries.

He didn't stand a chance. Aizen glared at him and nearly killed him with a slash of his blade. He then held Rukia up for Gin to kill, only for her to be saved last second by Byakuya.

Yoruichi showed up with Soi Fon and then Aizen and Gin escaped with the Menos Grande.

End Chapter 11

i While using spell-check, the most curious thing happened. Spell-check offered me "Pikachu" to correct the spelling of Ikkaku.


	12. Truth

Chapter 12

Truth

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Yamamoto surveyed the battlefield. He saw the carnage that had been caused by Aizen. He knew that it would take a while to completely recover. He watched the group of ryoka helping as best they could, although the girl was tending to the orange haired boy first.

He looked around again and noticed some Squad Four members treating Tôsen. He walked over to them and waited while they finished the stage of treatment that they were at. When they were done he spoke.

"You were warning me of this weren't you?"

Tôsen nodded, barely able to move.

"I'm sorry that I did not believe you," Yamamoto said, "Then the events of 100 years ago were indeed Aizen's fault?"

Tôsen managed to get a few words out, "And mine."

"General Yamamoto," Unohana said, "I will ask that you question him later. He needs to rest and heal."

Yamamoto nodded, "He will be questioned further once he is well enough."

After Yamamoto walked away she went to treat Byakuya and listened to the story about Hisana and Rukia. Once she was done treating him she moved on.

Unohana looked to Komamura then. She noticed how his eyes remained on Moria as she was healed, but he refused to allow any of them to heal him.

She walked over to him and spoke, "Captain Komamura you need to be healed."

Komamura looked at her with sad eyes, "I know. But, I need to know that she'll be alright first. She and I were hit by the same attack, but she isn't a Captain. If she dies-"

Unohana put a hand up to stop him, "She is already healed enough that we will be moving her soon."

Komamura blinked at Unohana for a moment, and then stood shakily, "I'll go with her to your squad building Lady Unohana. I'll take treatment there."

"If that is the only way I can convince you to let yourself be healed then so be it," Unohana said, "However, let me treat a few of your more serious injuries first."

Komamura allowed her to heal a few of his wounds and then headed to the base with Moria. He was surprised to meet up with Kyôraku there.

"Kyôraku? What are you doing here?"

Kyôraku smiled sadly, "I'm here to tell Moria a truth that was hidden from her, Sajin. Once she is well that is."

Komamura nodded and walked into the building followed by Kyôraku. He was taken into an exam room and treated, while Moria was treated in the room next to his. He glared at the wall several times.

Moria awakened several days later. She saw Kyôraku sitting at the window as he had been 100 years before.

"Seems familiar doesn't it," Kyôraku mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear, "It's the same room even. I lied back then though."

Moria blinked at him confused.

"Shinji begged me to make sure that you believed that he had never loved you. He wanted to make sure that you stayed in the Seireitei. He didn't want you to try saving him. I'm sorry I lied to you Moria, I was just honoring the last wish of a dead man."

"He was trying to protect me?"

Kyôraku nodded and then said, "Now we know that Sôsuke was the culprit in that scheme. I doubt that it would have made a difference in how they were treated though. I can hope it would have though. I liked your brother."

"I'm a terrible sister," Moria mumbled as Kyôraku began to walk out.

He stopped when he heard it.

"How so?"

"I believed every word. There was doubt but . . . I didn't listen to it. I-"

"He wanted you to believe that," Kyôraku said, "He told them exactly what to say to get you to believe. He told me what to say to make sure that you did. If you want to blame someone, blame him."

Moria looked sad for only a few seconds longer, and then smiled. She thanked Kyôraku for his kind words and then tried to stand once he had left the room. She managed to get to her feet but couldn't move them.

She held onto the edge of the bed and reached for another piece of furniture. She touched it and managed to hold onto it, trying to use it to move across the room.

Moria was half way there when the door opened. Her concentration broke and she fell to the ground in an awkward lump.

She felt two large hands lift her up into strong arms. She didn't even have to look to see who it was, "Sajin."

"Hey," Komamura mumbled and lay her back on the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Really weak," Moria mumbled, "but you can tell that much."

Komamura chuckled and touched her face with his hand, "What did Kyôraku want?"

"To tell me the truth about Shinji," Moria said and leaned into his touch.

Komamura blinked in surprise.

Moria looked up at him again, "Shinji wanted me to stay in the Seireitei. He told the guards exactly what to say and asked Captain Kyôraku to make sure that I believed. He was protecting me. Aizen was the one to cause them all to turn into hollows."

Komamura nodded, Tôsen had told him that.

For a while they just sat there, waiting for the other to talk or waiting for something to happen. They didn't know which but, it didn't matter. They still had each other.

Then Komamura thought of something to say, "Thank you for trying to save me on the hill. I know you tried your best."

Moria smiled sadly, "It wasn't enough though."

Komamura shook his head, "Maybe not . . . but what matters is you tried. I could tell how afraid you were. How frightened you were of him. You never liked him did you?"

Moria quietly agreed to that point mentioning that her brother had felt the same. She had never liked Aizen, something about his eyes.

You could tell a lot about someone by looking into their eyes. Aizen's eyes seemed kind but they held a hidden agenda, one that caused them to have a darker undertone. The glasses he wore had done a lot to hide that.

Komamura's were different. As she looked into them she could see all the ferocity that was with in him. But she could also see the love behind them, and the loyalty to his friends and comrades.

Once again a simple moment lasted seemingly forever as they kissed for the second time, though it was just as awkward as the first kiss for the both of them. They broke apart and Komamura placed something in her lap.

"This wasn't how I originally planned this," Komamura said drawing her attention to a small black box wrapped in silver ribbon, "but I suppose it will have to do. Moria . . . it would be the greatest honor given to me, if you would become my wife."

Moria looked at the simple, yet beautiful ring in the box. She took it out and admired it for a moment, then put it on. It fit perfectly on her finger, "I'll take you."

They simply held each other for a while, knowing that a ceremony would have to wait for a while. At least until after Aizen was defeated.

Several days later, Unohana came into Moria's room.

"Captain Unohana? What's wrong?" Moria asked.

"Nothing is wrong Miss Hirako," Unohana said and stood to the side of the door, "Someone wants to speak to you."

Tôsen walked into the room wrapped in the white Kimono of one who is healing. He looked up at her as if asking to approach.

"What would you like to speak to me about Captain Tôsen?" Moria asked, attempting to remain civil.

"I'm surprised I'm still that," Tôsen mumbled and then said louder, "I wish to ask for your forgiveness."

Moria's eyes showed her shock and so must her spiritual pressure because Tôsen reacted as if he had been bit.

"If you don't wish to forgive me I understand," Tôsen said, "I caused you and others a lot of pain. I feel as though I should still ask though."

Moria nodded and then said, "I've already forgiven you. It's hard to stand up to someone like that. I was shaking when I tried to stop Aizen from hurting Sajin-"

"Captain Komamura," Tôsen and Unohana said in unison.

"If anyone has the right to call him Sajin then I do, Captain Unohana and Captain Tôsen," Moria said and showed her left hand to Unohana who saw the ring and bade her continue with her explanation, "Aizen is truly terrifying. I'm sure that you were afraid of him too, Captain Tôsen. With another Captain class at his side, the danger is even greater. You are more in tune to the danger than any of us are. Not many can claim to have the strength to do what you did, not many who survived that is."

Tôsen chuckled and walked over to the bed, "I can see what Sajin loves so much about you."

Moria chuckled and then asked, "Can you help me find my brother?"

Tôsen's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that, "If we ever entered the world of the living . . . maybe."

Moria shook her head and then said, "Let me rephrase that, 'will' you help me find my brother if we end up in the world of the living?"

He nodded.

She thanked him.

He left.

She went back to sleep.

End Chapter 12


	13. I Miss You My Sister

Chapter 13

I Miss You My Sister

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Shinji sat upon the roof of the building that the Visored used as a home base. He looked to the sky, thinking and wondering. He knew that Hiyori would be angry, but he didn't care.

100 years before he and his sister would often sit like this, staring at the sky once they were off. They would talk a lot about different things.

"What's up?" Kensei asked as he jumped onto the roof.

Still looking up at the sky, Shinji mumbled, "I miss her."

"Your sister?"

Shinji nodded. He knew that there was still a lot to do. He hadn't yet met with Ichigo to try getting the boy on their side.

"I miss her so much," Shinji mumbled, "I don't know if she is even still alive to hate me for what I had them tell her."

Kensei nodded. He didn't say anything, as there was nothing he could say to ease the pain of his friend.

End Chapter 13


	14. Training for Wartime

Chapter 14

Training for Wartime

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers and some crude language._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

After it was found out what Aizen was after and how long it would take, there was a scramble to train. Everyone was working hard to increase their strength, including the Captains.

Moria knew that she needed to be stronger as well . . . and there was one she knew could and would help her.

"Every zanpaku-tô is different," Komamura said, "I can try to help."

"Thank you Sajin," Moria said with a smile, "When can we start?"

Komamura chucked, they were in their room together, and sat down. He motioned for her to sit as well and she did.

"You know the name of your zanpaku-tô correct?" Komamura asked.

"Yes," Moria said then stated the name of her blade.

Komamura nodded and then said, "Now you need to externalize the spirit of your zanpaku-tô. It can take a while but, I believe that you can do it in this short time. You might not be able to achieve bankai but it will increase your spiritual pressure by quite a bit."

Moria nodded, closing her eyes. She felt Komamura touch her arms and his forehead brushed against hers. They sat like that for a while, sensing each other's energy.

She listened to her zanpaku-tô and waited.

_I'm not coming out!_

_Yes you are,_ Moria thought, _you don't look as odd as you think._

_Yes I do!_

_No you don't. I think you look perfect._

_Of course you do. I'm a part of your soul._

Moria couldn't think of a comeback.

_I want to be alone with you to do this._

_But-_

_NO BUTS!_

Moria sighed sadly.

"Don't give in to demands," Komamura mumbled, taking her hands.

_Don't give into demands my ass. How about this, Tenken and I will start talking about all sorts of things and get you two so embarrassed you have to be in separate rooms._

_I could embarrass you as well. I saw what you were doing in Tenken's direction the other day. Bow chika wow wow._

_You wouldn't._

_I would._

_Truce?_

_Truce._

_Doesn't mean that Tenken won't._

_I'm sure Sajin has a way to deter it._

At that moment Komamura chose to mutter, "Oh brother."

"What?" Moria asked, opening one eye to look at her fiancé.

Komamura was grinning, "It is at this moment Tenken has chosen to go on a rant. He does this every now and then, usually when I've had too much coffee or sake. I wonder what set him off this time."

_Sexual abstinence?_

_Shut it, _Moria thought and then said, "Who knows?"

_It is sexual abstinence, I know it._

_I said shut it._

_Say it with me . . . sex-u-al ab-sti-nence._

"Are you alright?" Komamura asked.

"I'm gonna hurt her," Moria mumbled.

"Who?"

Moria simply pointed at her zanpaku-tô.

"Trying to embarrass you to death is she?"

"No," Moria chuckled, "Killing me would be a form of suicide on her part."

Komamura chuckled and then sighed, "We aren't going to get any further on training today I guess. Tenken won't let me train when he is in this kind of mood."

"I think they both must be in that kind of mood," Moria said and placed her zanpaku-tô on the stand in the room after Komamura had placed his.

Komamura nodded and then yawned, "Well let's get some sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Hopefully they won't be in that mood still," Moria mumbled before following Komamura's advice.

End Chapter 14


	15. Plans

Chapter 15

Plans

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Komamura stood tall. The battle would soon progress and he knew that something strange would happen. All of his senses screamed it. Below him the fake town lay. The battle would be difficult, he knew this. He glanced toward where Moria stood, worried over her in this battle. He hoped she would be alright.

Moria caught Komamura's glance as did both those next to her. Ikkaku simply shrugged and Yumichika chuckled, mumbling something that Moria didn't catch.

"He is awful worried about you Moria," Yumichika said, "Any reason?"

"None you need to know yet Yumi," Moria said back.

"Does is have anything to do with the ring on your left hand?" Ikkaku asked after several long moments.

Moria smiled but didn't confirm or deny that statement.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both shook their heads and then looked up at the sky. Something was happening. A giant rip appeared and then opened forming a portal to Hueco Mundo and Las Noches.

Aizen and Gin appeared in the portal. Both former Captains surveyed the area and then Aizen called the Espada to his aid.

Then the battle was in full swing.

During the fight Matsumoto tried to jump Gin. Gin turned to her and seemed not to know her. He grinned and released his zanpaku-tô cutting her through the shoulder and sending her out of the fight.

Instantly his face showed how distressed he was over this. When his blade had touched her he suddenly knew who it was.

"Rangiku," he mumbled and then was attacked again. He was quickly dragged into the fray again.

Eventually Aizen was forced to retreat after loosing so many of his Espada and their Facción. He was angry over this but knew he could return to Hueco Mundo and rebuild his army.

When they returned to the soul society the Captains immediately went into a meeting, excluding Unohana who was treating the casualties.

Yamamoto called for silence and then began the meeting, "Aizen did the unexpected today. He retreated. This was not something that we planned for, although I suspect that we should have. Captain Kuchiki, how did the retrieval team that went to Hueco Mundo do?"

"It was a success," Byakuya said, "Orihime Inoue was brought back safely. Several members of the Espada that stayed in Las Noches were killed as well."

Yamamoto nodded and then spoke, "We do not know when Aizen will attack again. It is too soon to say that he will leave it at that. For now I want two Captains guarding Karakura town at all times. It will stretch us thinner but, I believe it is necessary. Captain Hitsugaya and the away team from before will continue, any other volunteers?"

Tôsen began to step forward but he was beaten to the punch by Byakuya.

"I will go General," Byakuya said.

Yamamoto nodded and said, "Pick a ten man team to go with you. Residences will be found for you all I suspect now-"

The doors to the meeting room opened and a member of the Secret Remote Squad ran in and bowed, "I'm sorry for the intrusion General Yamamoto. But a message has just come over from the King's dimension."

All the Captains turned toward the man.

"Bring it here," Yamamoto said.

The man hurriedly handed the note to Yamamoto and then left the room. Yamamoto inspected the scroll for several moments and then opened it.

Instantly the paper burst to flames and was thrown to the ground. From the smoke and ash a translucent figure appeared. He wore a soul reaper's gi that was well taken care of. On his shoulders there were ties and knots showing his rank to those who could make the intricate knotting out. His face was half covered by a mask that almost seemed opera or masquerade-eske. Out of the top of the mask a long piece of cloth covered the rest of his head, effectively hiding his hair and ears from those present.

The man looked around several times and then turned to Yamamoto, a grin on his features, "Well Genryûsai, quite a party you have here."

Yamamoto harrumphed and then, after dropping to one knee, said, "Reiô. It is good to see you again."

The rest of the Captains followed suit with Yamamoto, dropping to one knee and bowing their heads.

Reiô looked about and then said, "Stand everyone. I am simply trying to find some things out. For one is the Ôken safe Genryûsai?"

Yamamoto stood and nodded then said, "However, Aizen plans to create another."

Reiô frowned and then said, "What of the Visoreds?"

"They are criminals no longer but we cannot accept them in-"

"You can and you will accept the Visoreds into your ranks Genryûsai," Reiô growled, "If you do not I will come and see to it myself that they are accepted, even if a new squad has to be created for them."

Yamamoto nodded slowly.

"Now, since that is settled let us talk about what to do with Aizen," Reiô said, "In the ash of the scroll that was given you Genryûsai there will be a seal. When Aizen attacks Karakura again, drop that seal to the ground. However, wait for him to appear before you drop it."

The figure began to dim then and Reiô chuckled, "It seems that I am almost out of time. Take the precautions that you see fit Genryûsai. Keep that seal with you at all times until Aizen shows again."

With his final words the image of Reiô disappeared and the scroll was completely ash. Yamamoto dusted the ash away and revealed a small golden seal, about the size of a quarter. He rolled it in his hands and then placed it someplace safe on his person. He then looked around, noticing that several of the Captains seemed confused.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the Captains onto him, "I suspect that each of you had your own conversation with Reiô. It is an old technique passed down through the royal family. You don't have to share the information if is on a private matter. However, if it has something to do with the upcoming battle, speak it now."

Each Captain spoke in turn, some had nothing to say others had plenty to say. When Yamamoto spoke he told them of what was to happen. He also spoke of what would happen with the Visoreds. Many had objections but Yamamoto silenced them saying that Reiô's word was law, and Reiô himself would enforce it.

There was silence in the room as everyone considered. When Yamamoto called for everyone to be dismissed they all left to go to either their posts or somewhere else that they were asked to go.

Komamura left at his normal point and then hurried to his home to see Moria. He reached the door and noticed her straightening the room. The words that Reiô had spoken to him were of assurance. They said that Moria would be fine in the upcoming battle and as would he.

"You planned to marry her after the battle that just took place and all your plans are set," Reiô had said, "Then still do that. There is no point in waiting for after the second battle. I do not know how long it will take for him to return, but it will take two months at least to recreate the Espada. That is enough time for the wedding and a little more. Don't wait for uncertainties."

Komamura had nodded to him, thanking him for his kind words.

Presently, he walked into the door of his home and was greeted by his fiancé. She was smiling and he lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"Are we going to have to postpone the wedding?" Moria asked and kissed Komamura.

"No," Komamura said, startling her, "We are not going to postpone it any longer. We have a couple months at least before Aizen attacks again."

"It's not an extravagant affair either," Moria mumbled, "Just a very simple ceremony with a few guests."

Komamura nodded. He had insisted on inviting some of the Captains to the wedding, including Yamamoto. There were others he wished to invite and did so, as she had done. Even with them both inviting people, the guest list didn't go over 20.

"Shall we send the invitations the-e-en?" Moria asked without being able to hold back a yawn. She was trying to stay awake for a little longer even though it was so late in the evening already.

"I'll send them out," Komamura chuckled, "You go get some sleep."

"Phoohie," Moria muttered and snuggled into his neck.

"The wedding is only two weeks away. I'll send out the invitations. You rest up."

"You rest too."

"I will."

"Goo-o-od."

"Goodnight Moria."

"'Night Sajin."

Komamura watched as she drifted off into her dreams. He enjoyed watching her sleep. When her dreams were peaceful he could always tell because she would smile deeply and sometimes muttering his name. Sometimes she would talk in her sleep. He would sometimes talk back to her, just to see if she would answer him. They'd held a conversation like that once.

He chuckled and then carried her to her room and bed. He laid her on the bed and covered her over with a blanket, carefully wrapping her so she would remain warm all night. She smiled, as if in thanks, and he left the room to prepare for the wedding.

End Chapter 15


	16. Grandpa

Chapter 16

Grandpa?

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Once Orihime was safe and Aizen forced to retreat Ichigo went home. He wasn't too worried about anything. He'd been told what was to happen to the real Karakura town while he was in Hueco Mundo.

When he got home he was assaulted by his father as usual. He had dinner with his family and then went to bed after brushing his teeth.

The next day was relatively normal. He hadn't seen his family in a long time so he decided to stay with them for a while. Getting Yuzu's cooking was better than take out from the Visoreds any day.

After he returned from school he returned to his home to see someone at the door. This person had bright orange hair just like his.

"Hey!" Ichigo called.

"Hm? Oh hello! You must be Ichigo," The man said and turned around. His face told his life story quite well and he smiled widely at Ichigo, "It's good to see you again after so long."

Ichigo blinked, confused, "I've never met you that I can remember."

"I've seen you twice. Once when you were born and once when Karin and Yuzu were born. You were asleep the second time though so we didn't get to talk."

"Who are you?"

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Kai Kurosaki. I'm your grandfather."

Ichigo sat there and blinked for a moment. The man was smiling brightly and had the same color of hair as him. His face also looked similar, except for the wrinkles that is.

"You don't mind if I double check that do you?" Ichigo said as he walked to the door. He still wasn't 100% sure.

"I don't have a problem with it," Kai said, "Your father will do just that I expect."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and then showed Kai in.

Isshin did what he normally did to Ichigo, which was to launch an attack at his son. Ichigo blocked the attack and then sent his father to the ground yelling, "Darn it dad! We have company!"

Isshin blinked and then looked at the man standing behind Ichigo. He blinked and then mumbled, "Dad?"

"Hello Isshin. Long time no see."

"How long are you here for?"

"I have a week to spend with my family. I plan to enjoy it."

"Mom?"

"She's doing well and she sends her apologizes," Kai said sadly, "She couldn't get the time in her schedule for a visit."

Isshin nodded and then said, "Well dad, come in. I see that you and Ichigo are on good terms already."

"More like on neutral terms," Kai chuckled and followed Isshin to the kitchen, "Where are Karin and Yuzu? Well there's Yuzu, now where is Karin?"

"Probably practicing soccer," Ichigo said, "Want me to get her?"

"I'll go with you," Kai said, "I've played soccer a little and if she is having a match maybe I can help?"

"If it's a match then the team members are already chosen," Ichigo said, "We could watch though."

They walked to the field that Karin and her friends often played at. When they got there they noticed a group of high school kids picking on Karin and her friends.

"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME!" Karin could be heard yelling, "WE ARE SCHEDULED FOR THE FIELD TODAY!"

Ichigo didn't hear what the high school kid said but by the look on Karin's face said that it wasn't kind . . . and that pissed him off.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled not noticing as Tôshirô began to walk toward the spectacle followed by Byakuya and Rukia, "What's up?"

The teenager turned and said, "I was just telling this little brat how it is gonna work around here. They are only gonna practice their drills so we're gonna use the field. Want to help me stomp them?"

Ichigo's eye twitched, "That's my little sister you're talking about."

The teenager frowned and then said, "So you'll help them. How about a match? Our team verses yours? Whoever wins gets the field."

"Karin you okay with that?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Karin mumbled and then said, "We need to recruit some more team members though. Tôshirô you want to play?"

Ichigo turned to see Tôshirô who looked a little nervous from Ichigo but was grinning slightly, "Sure. I'll play."

Kai lifted his hand, "I'll play."

"Looks like you'll get to gramps," Ichigo said.

"Wait," Karin said and stared at Kai for a second, "This is our granddad?"

Ichigo nodded, "He says he can play too."

"I was rather good at goalie when I was younger," Kai said, "I would probably be best doing that. Is that alright with you Karin?"

"Of course," she then looked at the high school team, "We still have less team members than they do though. We also need a ref."

"Oi Ichigo!" a voice called from the top of a hill. It was Kisuke Urahara.

"Hat n' clogs?" Ichigo said, "What are you doing here?"

"We were just heading out to get supplies," Urahara said, "We noticed you and decided to say hello? Who is your look alike?"

"My name is Kai Kurosaki. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Urahara froze for a moment, putting his fan in front of his face in surprise. He then snapped the fan shut and said, "What is going on?"

Karin grumbled, "We're playing a soccer game. My friends and I are scheduled for this time and we are scheduled for tomorrow as well and these guys keep trying to take the field from us."

Urahara nodded and then said, "Tessai, could you act as ref? It looks like they're missing one. Yoruichi and I could play. We know the rules."

"What are you dragging me into now?" Yoruichi asked as she walked into view.

Several of the high school boys got nose bleeds.

"A soccer game with the Kurosaki's," Urahara said and then mumbled something to her behind his fan.

"Sounds like fun," Yoruichi said.

Tessai nodded, "I'll be ref then. Where is the ball?"

One of the older kids handed him the ball when he reached the field.

Everyone then took their places, after warming up. Byakuya and Rukia decided to watch the match.

Tessai did the toss between Ichigo and one of the other boys.

For a while the ball volleyed a lot and then a team up of Ichigo and Karin scored a goal. The slim lead wasn't long lived when one got past Kai, who scratched his head in embarrassment at letting his grandkids down.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo mumbled, "You haven't played in a long time right? You're bound to be a little rusty."

Kai chuckled and then took back his post.

We should mention that if the soul reapers used their full strength and speed the match would be an easy win. But, they were holding back.

Because of this the match stayed pretty close, the team with the Kurosaki's were never more than a few points in the lead but, never behind.

Toward the end Kai dove to try to block a ball, seeming to forget his age. He landed with a thump but had the ball. He tried to stand but froze in pain.

"Gramps! What's wrong," Ichigo called and ran over to Kai. He noticed Chad out of the corner of his eye hurry down to the field.

Ichigo got to Kai just before several others did.

Kai simply chuckled, "I forget that I'm not a youngin any more. I think I've bruised my hip a bit. I should be fine with some rest though."

Ichigo helped pull his grandfather into a standing position when Tessai came over and basically carried Kai to the bench that the Kuchikis were currently occupying.

Byakuya, who was wearing what looked to be an expensive tux took the jacket off and used it to cushion the bench for the man.

"Thank you," Kai said and leaned back against the back of the bench, trying to ease the pain slightly, "Probably should call Isshin and tell him what happened," he mumbled and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and then waited for a little.

The only thing Byakuya could hear was what Kai said, "Hello this is your father speaking . . . yes and no . . . well I'm alive but I've bruised my hip . . . we're at the lot that Karin plays at and I was helping her in a match to protect her rights . . . hm . . . I am getting a little hungry," Here Kai watched as the game continued with Urahara now as the goalie, "Oh really? Well not including the other team or family but including some friendly spectators there are . . . eleven others. . . . you're not coming here are you? . . . damn. I'm fine son just- . . . hello?"

Byakuya frowned and then asked, "What happened?"

"Well everyone but the opposing team has been invited to dinner at our home and my son is on the way here to help me get back."

"Humph."

"You and this lovely lady here are also invited," Kai said, "Along with the big guy who tried to help me before Tessai did. What's your name young man?"

"Sado Yasutora. Ichigo calls me Chad though. You're his grandfather?"

"Yes," Kai said and shifted again, he winced slightly then turned to Byakuya, "Sorry for your jacket, it is going to be filthy after this."

"It is alright," Byakuya said shaking his head.

The game lasted three more minutes and then Tessai called for an end. The defending team which had featured three Kurosakis at one point was victorious. The defeated left without a fuss, especially after Ichigo and Chad spoke to them privately.

After the private conversation Isshin arrived with his bag. He proceeded to check on his father and then gave the okay that he was indeed alright.

Karin's friends had to leave for home and couldn't stay to come to dinner. The soul reapers and those from Urahara's shop came along though, deciding a free meal was nice once in a while.

A few days later, after school Ichigo came home to see his grandfather in clothing that looked a lot like his own.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Kai chucked and said, "We are going to see how many people come in the front door and confuse me for you. You sit over there and I'll stand here with my back to the door."

Mizuiro and Keigo were the first to come in. They spotted Kai and instantly mistook him for Ichigo. Mizuiro was also fooled. When Kai turned to them they blinked and then looked around the corner and saw Ichigo. They chuckled and left after talking for a moment.

Matsumoto was next to mistake Kai for Ichigo and hugged him suddenly from behind, causing Kai to turn crimson.

Then Matsumoto turned and noticed Ichigo.

She blinked and asked, "If you're sitting right there then who is this Ichigo?"

Tôshirô was the one to answer from behind, "It is his grandfather."

Matsumoto blinked and then said, "Sorry about that. You seem-are you alright?"

Kai had fallen forward and was still bright red. He caught his balance after a few moments and then asked Ichigo, "How well do you know her that she glomps you on sight?"

Matsumoto chuckled and then said, "We're just friends and I often glomp my friends on sight."

"I see," Kai said and lifted an eyebrow. He smiled and then said, "It's good to meet you. My name is Kai Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

There were polite introductions all around and then the two left after talking with Ichigo for a bit.

Renji was the next to come in and called, "Hey Ichigo," and just passed Kai before spotting Ichigo sitting at the table.

"Renji?" Ichigo said with a twitch.

"Who's this?" Renji asked then remembered his manors when Kai gave him an odd look, "My name is Renji Abarai."

"My name is Kai Kurosaki, pleasure to meet you. Perhaps you would like to stay and watch more people confuse me for my grandson. So far you are the fourth to do so. I was about to invite Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to stay but they had to go."

Renji grinned and then said, "Sure I'll watch," and took a seat by Ichigo.

The door opened one more time.

"ICHIGO!"

Kai turned and looked at who had yelled and was running toward him to notice a wooden sword heading his way. He barely dodged the blade but it still made contact with his foot.

"Fttf. Mrmph," Kai took a moment to compose himself as best he could and then turned to the man who had just attacked him, "Feel better now that you have injured an old man?"

"Ikkaku," Ichigo looked to be fuming, "You-"

Ikkaku did his best to make amends by helping Kai to sit down, "Sorry about that. I thought you were Ichigo."

Karin walked in at this point and mumbled, "So have a lot of people."

Ikkaku turned toward Karin and said, "So I wasn't the only one?"

Karin shook her head, "Matsumoto sort of attacked him. Well if you could call a glomp an attack."

Ikkaku looked smug for a moment and then his face contorted.

"That's for nearly breaking my foot," Kai said as he watched Ikkaku fall face first on the ground, "Don't trust people you don't know. They might have a trick that you don't. Like dead legging you in both legs. Having a son for a doctor comes in handy at times."

Ichigo and Renji were both staring at Kai with a look of complete shock on both their faces. Karin had a look a bit like it as well.

Renji mumbled, "The respect I have for your grandfather has just gone through the roof, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded trying to think of how he could get his grandfather to teach him that.

End Chapter 16


	17. Wedding Night and Repercussions

Chapter 17

Wedding Night and Repercussions

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers and a lemon._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

The ceremony had been a traditional one. All of those that they had invited had come along with a few others who wanted to see a bit of normality in this time of chaos. There were quite a few people there, most uninvited.

The afternoon had gone quickly and turned into evening. When the guests had all gone the new couple were left alone. They straightened the house up and then went to their room.

For a while they just lay there and contemplated one another. Then his hands began undoing her clothing, brushing the cloth carefully to the side, exposing her to him, just as she pushed away his clothing.

They lay there caressing one another for a long moment.

He noticed the flush of her cheeks and chest, wanting her all the more.

She noticed his seemingly predatory look as he gazed at her, longingly.

A finger brushed against her hardened nipple and she gasped. His hands experimented with both causing her to moan in ecstasy. She gasped and pushed her chest into his hands, needing the simple touch now.

All the while he watched her reactions, figuring what she liked and didn't like. Hearing her moan his name caused him to become more aroused. One of his hands dropped slowly down her body, slowly making its way between her legs and he inserted a single finger in her waiting sex. She arched again as he rubbed her and he could hear her wanting more.

A single finger became two and she panted harder.

Then it stopped and she cried out for him to keep going, pleading.

He pushed her knees up to better position himself between them then entered her. He heard her gasp and moan as he thrust himself deep into her. He felt her legs go around his waist but was more interested in how tight she was around him.

He heard her coming closer to her climax and felt his own coming as well.

She felt him fill her perfectly, gasping at the joining of their sexes.

She came, crying out his name.

He came, moaning her name, spilling his seed into her.

"Sajin!"

"Moria!"

She lay there panting under him.

They separated their sexes and then nuzzled. She lay her head on his shoulder then and they just held each other.

"That was amazing," Moria mumbled.

"Hm-hm," Komamura agreed, afraid to break the moment.

She smiled at him, beginning to drift off.

His arms protected her in this moment of weakness. She was his now, she knew, his wife. As he knew that he was hers, her husband. They belonged to each other.

Content in that knowledge they slept.

The next morning they awoke to sunlight streaming in though the curtains.

They glanced at each other and cuddled in the morning light then went to bathe.

He cleaned her as she cleaned him.

After breakfast they went to their duties as soul reapers. They wished that they could have had some time to relax alone but, with the war they couldn't afford to be away. So they just held one another at night hoping for time after the war for a delayed honeymoon.

It had been seven weeks, seven happy weeks. He had loved every moment that he shared with her and he knew she had as well.

Now she was standing there as if something worried her.

"What's wrong Moria? You look troubled," Komamura said and pulled his wife into his arms.

"I'm just trying to figure something out," Moria mumbled.

"Figure what out?" Komamura asked, nuzzling gently with her.

"I'm trying to figure out how to tell someone something?"

"Tell who something?"

"You."

"What?"

"You."

"No, I mean what do you want to tell me?"

Moria thought for a moment and then said, "You know what we've been doing for the last several weeks. What happens when people do that?"

He seemed puzzled for a second and then his eyes lit up, "You're pregnant?"

Moria nodded.

"That is wonderful news. It also explains why you have been sick," Komamura said and rubbed her abdomen as if trying to feel the baby.

"You aren't going to feel anything this early Sajin," Moria chuckled then glanced to the door as a hell butterfly flew in, "darn, I was hoping this moment could last a bit."

"As did I," Komamura said and watched as she held her hand out to the seemingly delicate creature.

For a moment there was silence and then she spoke, "All seated officers are to report to their squad base immediately. Arrancar have appeared in the world of the living and are thought to be of Espada level. This is not a drill."

Komamura ground his jaw knowing that they would be going to the world of the living now. He grabbed Tenken and Moria grabbed her zanpaku-tô. They ran to their respective squad buildings and arrived at each just before several others did.

Komamura looked around at his squad and then once everyone was there and ready for battle he spoke, "Alright everyone, let's go."

End Chapter 17


	18. Second Battle for Karakura

Chapter 18

Second Battle for Karakura

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Ichigo lifted his head and looked up. He saw the rip in the sky before he sensed them. Arrancar.

The Captains he sensed before he saw. They appeared along with many other seated officers of the court guard squads.

The Arrancar that appeared were new and were the head team for Aizen and Gin.

"Well," Isshin said, "Seems that the Captains are here now. Shall we go meet with them Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned and looked at his father and saw him in a soul reaper uniform. He didn't know what to think.

"Well?"

"You're a soul reaper?"

"Yes," Isshin said, "So is your grandfather. We'll probably see him later. Let's go join the fun."

Ichigo nodded and then placed the pill that held Kon in his mouth. He blasted out of his body and left Kon behind telling him to keep an eye on Karin and Yuzu.

He was met by Tôsen.

"Ichigo," Tôsen said and looked at him. He frowned for a second and then asked, "Who is that with you?"

"My dad," Ichigo said.

"Then you're a Shinketsu?" Tôsen said, surprised.

"A wha?"

Isshin spoke then, "A Shinketsu is a true blood, someone of soul reaper lineage. Which, in that case, Ichigo is definitely a Shinketsu."

Tôsen blinked in surprise and then turned back toward where the Espada were appearing, "That explains so much."

Isshin chuckled and the readied himself. He saw the rip appear and Aizen himself stepped forward. The portal closed behind him and Tôsen frowned.

"Aizen," Yamamoto yelled, "So we meet again."

Aizen laughed and said, "So we do."

Tôsen frowned, it was indeed Aizen, so why wasn't Yamamoto attacking.

"HEY!" called a voice suddenly.

A man wearing a pharaoh like hollow mask rushed Aizen who blocked to the best of his abilities.

"Remember me?" Shinji said, "You tore my family apart. I'm here for a little payback."

Moria gasped as she saw her brother for the first time in 100 years.

Then the other Visoreds appeared. Each had their zanpaku-tô drawn and ready. All of them were glaring at Aizen.

Just as Urahara and Yoruichi arrived there was a loud ping. It reverberated in the air for a moment and then the surroundings began to change. It changed from a sunny afternoon outside to a cool and well lit chamber with windows that gave sight of stars.

Just as the transition stopped the Espada were instantly confined and removed by some unknown power. This left Aizen and Gin alone.

Behind Aizen there were two thrones. In the larger of the thrones there was a man and in the other a woman. The man was Reiô and he wore the mask that he had when he greeted the Captains along with his formal garb. The woman also wore a mask similar to Reiô's, though glimpses of black hair could be seen under the fabric.

"Well Aizen," Reiô said, "You are here in the king's dimension. Didn't you want to kill me?"

"How did we get here?" Gin asked as he looked around.

"I gave a seal to Genryûsai and told him to drop it to the ground once Aizen was on the battle field," Reiô said and stood. He drew a blade from its sheath and then said, "Attack me Aizen, injure me if you can."

"I know that I can," Aizen said, "Shatter . . . Kyôkasuigetsu."

As he finished releasing his zanpaku-tô Aizen began to walk toward Reiô, knowing that none could see his movements, except for Tôsen but that only took a little high level kidô to fix that problem.

What Aizen didn't expect was for Gin to suddenly stand in front of him.

"Sorry," Gin said, "I can't let you kill him, Aizen."

Aizen's eyes narrowed at Gin and he asked, "Why?"

"You used your hypnosis on me," Gin said, "And I nearly killed Rangiku because of it. I told you that I wanted her and you let me attack her. You let me see her as another soul reaper that I hated. I won't forgive that."

Aizen shook his head and then when Gin tried to assault him he slashed the blade across Gin's chest, forcing the other away. He then continued on toward Reiô.

As he was about to strike, a bell attached to the hilt of the king's blade rang. Reiô's blade lashed out and struck Aizen twice in the chest.

"Destroying the soul chain and soul sleep of a Captain or former Captain is illegal for anyone but myself. Not even the 46 were allowed to do such a thing. They could seal a Captain's abilities but could not destroy them. Sealing can be reversed, what I just did to you can't," Reiô said and kicked Aizen away from him. He then returned to his throne and sat down, touching the hand of his wife, "Can you heal Gin my love? He attempted to protect me."

The queen stood and walked over to Gin in plain sight of the other soul reapers. She touched the gaping wound on his chest and rubbed her hand across it several times. The wound vanished after several seconds and Gin rose to his feet slowly. Then the queen returned to her throne.

The soul reapers and the Visoreds all stared at Reiô for a long moment before dropping to their knees before him.

However, when Ichigo began to do the same Isshin grabbed the back of his uniform and said, loud enough for the entire room to hear, "Ichigo, you will not bow to your grandfather as I will not bow to my father."

All faces turned and stared at Ichigo and Isshin with wide eyes, then glanced back at Reiô who was removing his mask. His spiritual pressure spiked slightly as the mask separated from his face and then the orange hair beneath the fabric could be seen. Once the mask was completely removed, everyone stared, dumbfounded.

Ichigo blinked for a moment and then looked from Byakuya, who was wearing a look of complete disbelief, to his father to his grandfather. A grin spread across his face as he asked, "Does that mean that I can send all that nobility stuff that Byakuya said to me right back at him?"

The tension audibly broke as several people burst out laughing all at once.

Kai "Reiô" Kurosaki laughed and said, "If you want to, I suppose you could considering that your blood is so noble that it makes the great noble families seem like peasants."

Ichigo nodded, "I'll remember that."

Kai chuckled and then cocked his head at his grandson, noticing a black tint appearing in the right eye and Ichigo covering it with his hand. His eyes narrowed as Ichigo rubbed his head as if having a headache.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo mumbled.

"I'm sure," Kai said and appeared next to his grandson, "Aura my love, could you escort everyone, including Isshin, to the dining hall. I need to speak with Ichigo alone for a while."

Aura stood from her throne and appeared next to her husband. Her mask was gone and you could see the fine structure of her face. Her deep brown eyes, which were the same shape and color as Ichigo's, met with her husband's and she nodded.

She took Isshin's arm and said, "Now if you will all follow me please. Dinner will be served within the next few hours. I'm sure that you would like the chance to relax a bit before dinner. Come Isshin, Kai wants to talk to Ichigo alone. That means without you as well."

Isshin scratched his head and then said, "I'll go mother, just a second. Let me grab Aizen and drag his sorry ass out of here too."

"Leave him," Kai growled.

Isshin jumped slightly and then nodded to his father and then allowed his mother to drag him out of the room followed by the other soul reapers. Gin lingered for a moment though.

"Why don't you leave, Gin?" Kai asked.

Gin lowered his head slightly, "They will kill me if I go in there with them. I don't wish to die."

"You fear death?" Kai asked.

"I still have a few things unfinished," Gin said. He looked down the long hall and noticed the retreating figure of Matsumoto instantly.

He didn't notice when Kai flash stepped behind him to see who he was looking at. Kai spotted Matsumoto and then chuckled, "You like her don't you?"

Gin blushed.

"Guard," Kai called. A man came forward quickly, "Take Gin here to room 214. Then bring Miss Matsumoto there as well and leave them to sort through their dilemma, please."

"Yes sir," the guard said and motioned for Gin to follow.

"Thank you," Kai said and then reentered the throne room. He faced Ichigo and then said, "Well it is time for some training. That second hollow form you have must be controlled. If it is not you could hurt someone you love."

"You know about my hollow form?" Ichigo asked.

Kai chuckled slightly and then the doors slammed shut behind him. He lifted one hand to his forehead and acted as if he were pulling something down. A hollow mask similar to Ichigo's appeared but Kai's eyes didn't go black, "I have a hollow form."

He was in front of Ichigo so suddenly that it caught Ichigo off guard. His hand went in front of Ichigo's face and grabbed at the air. Ichigo's hollow mask began to appear and he lost all control.

End Chapter 18


	19. Second Fight for Control

Chapter 19

Second Fight for Control

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Ichigo was once again in his inner world. He was facing his inner hollow, who was gloating like normal.

"Well King? We gonna go at it again?"

"Not sure," Ichigo said, "But if you want to fight I'll kill you again."

The hollow grinned and then said, "I'm not here to fight you this time King. I'm here to help. Ulquiorra caused a problem here when he put the hole in your chest before you fought Grimmjow. He left something behind that Orihime didn't get rid of, because she couldn't sense it. It had already fused permanently with you and me, King."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "What was it?"

"Me," a new voice said and attacked the two of them. Its voice was a lot like Ulquiorra's and it looked a lot like Ulquiorra's second release with one major difference though. His face looked just like Ichigo's.

Kai fought against his grandson as he watched the child rage against him, slowly turning into a hollow.

"Ichigo," Kai mumbled, "The fight is different this time. It isn't one on one. It isn't two on one. It isn't even three on one. The hole that Ulquiorra put into your chest left two pieces behind in your soul. One piece was purified by Zangetsu and the other was corrupted by your inner hollow. Your inner hollow wanted to use it against you and Zangetsu wanted to use it to protect you.

"The problem is that the one your hollow corrupted has turned against him and now he needs your help and Zangetsu's. But that isn't all. He also needs help from what Zangetsu purified. Ulquiorra himself is your ally now!"

_This place is so strange,_ Ulquiorra thought as he looked about, _and yet . . . I feel at peace here for some reason. I don't hunger any more either. Do I no longer need souls to survive? I wonder . . ._

Ulquiorra sat down on one of the sideways buildings of Ichigo's soul not knowing that it was Ichigo's soul. He looked at his body, wondering what seemed different now though not quite understanding. His hand touched his chest and he looked down in shock.

He was whole.

He felt the heart pounding in his ribs.

Not only that.

His skin had color now. He was still very pale but it wasn't a pure white. It was more the paleness of someone who had never entered the sunlight.

_I don't understand,_ Ulquiorra mumbled, _am I human now? Or am I a soul reaper?_

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo cried out in surprise as he crashed into the building next to the former fourth Espada.

"Ichigo?" Ulquiorra mumbled and then noticed an albino version crash into the ground on his other side, "And another?"

"Long story," Ichigo said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Ulquiorra mumbled, "What or who are you fighting?"

Ichigo pointed as his inner hollow stood up.

"That looks like . . . me but . . . not . . . like a mix of you and me," Ulquiorra mumbled, "What's going on?"

"You tell us," Ichigo said, "You were the one to leave a piece of yourself behind inside of me."

Ulquiorra frowned and looked up. Yes he remembered now. He had tried to kill Ichigo and then Grimmjow intervened, sending him to that strange plane of existence. Then he and Ichigo had fought. Ichigo had won and yet . . . he didn't feel angry toward the soul reaper.

"I'll help you fight if you will allow it," Ulquiorra said and drew his own blade.

Just as Ulquiorra drew his blade Zangetsu appeared and grabbed the hilt.

"Old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo said in surprise.

"Well hello there," The inner hollow said.

Zangetsu and Ulquiorra regarded each other for a moment and then Zangetsu spoke, "Your power is a part of this soul from this point on. We are all in this together now," here he turned to glare at the albino Ichigo, "I would remember that if I were you, as you are part of the cause to this."

Ichigo turned and glared at his albino counterpart.

Zangetsu said nothing as he vanished into Ichigo's blade.

Ichigo nodded and held his blade out to release bankai as his inner hollow did as well. They released and so did Ulquiorra.

Kai knew how long it had taken so far. Five minutes left and counting.

This second battle had to be much faster. It had to be over within ten minutes.

He didn't want to kill his grandson but, if he completely hollowfied then there would be no choice.

Just as he was about to lose hope, cracks appeared in Ichigo's hide and exploded outward.

The hollow form screamed in pain and then stopped moving. The hide slowly fell away piece by piece, revealing Ichigo in a new form. His mask had changed a little to resemble Ulquiorra's a bit, with two horns that curved up. On his back there were wings like a bat's. Ichigo turned his head to look at the wings and then watched as they disappeared. His mask returned to how it usually was as well.

He then collapsed, and was caught by his grandfather.

"Gramps," Ichigo mumbled as his hollow mask broke apart, "Did you go through that as well?"

"Yes," Kai said and pulled Ichigo onto his back, "There are three parts to becoming the heir to the throne. One is the crown, which is the orange hair. The second is becoming hollowfied, which you have done. The third and final part is a bit tricky at times, there has to be a second hollowfication that is caused by an arrancar that was of the level of vasto lorde. The second hollowfication is usually a while after said arrancar causes a major injury to the chest, near the heart. Only a vasto lorde can cause it as well, because they often leave parts of themselves behind in order to protect themselves. An adjucha won't work as they don't do that."

Ichigo nodded as his grandfather carried him toward the dining room. He understood and Ulquiorra confirmed the statement.

Kai sat Ichigo down in a chair outside the dining room and then went in. Ichigo heard him call for Aura and then he exited the dining room again, followed closely by Aura.

Aura shook her head and then created an energy field around her grandson. His injuries disappeared quickly and he stood up slowly, testing his body.

"Better?" Aura asked and touched her grandson's face.

"Yes grandmother," Ichigo said, "Thank you."

End Chapter 19


	20. News

Chapter 20

News

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

They had just entered the dining room. The soul reapers looked around the enormous hall and spread out. Curiously there were no tables. There were some chairs stacked around the room though.

The Visoreds headed to a corner and talked amongst themselves. All enjoyed the fact that Aizen had gotten his just deserts. Though, Shinji seemed a little sad.

"What's wrong Shinji?" Hiyori asked, "Aizen got what was commin to him. Aren't you happy about that?"

Shinji shrugged sadly.

"You're hoping she's alive aren't you?" Kensei said.

"Who?" Hiyori asked.

"Moria, right?" Lisa asked.

"Who's Moria?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said and then looked at the group of soul reapers. The remaining Captains were there and he noticed a few familiar faces amongst them. One was headed toward them.

"Hey Shinji," Kyôraku said happily, "Want a drink?"

Shinji shrugged and then asked, "Is Moria alright?"

"She's doing well actually," Kyôraku said, "She got married a month and a half ago."

Shinji looked like he had just swallowed an entire lemon, "She's married?"

"Who is Moria?" Hiyori demanded, "Is she your true first love?"

The Visoreds that knew who Moria was along with Captain Kyôraku gave Hiyori a look of complete disgust.

"That is disgusting," Shinji mumbled and glared at Hiyori, "She's my little sister. The one that you heard hit me with her sandals and then you attempted to copy her. Though you do it wrong, might I add."

"How do I do it wrong?" Hiyori asked.

"You'll see eventually I suppose," Shinji mumbled and then looked up, "Hello Komamura. You're a Captain now I see."

Komamura stopped and said, "Yes I am. How are you doing?"

"Rather good actually," Shinji said and stood up, "Can't wait to see my sis though and meet my brother-in-law."

_I sense an ulterior motive here,_ Komamura thought and then said, "Moria is here actually."

Shinji perked up at this and looked around. He then listened and heard Moria yell, "Yumi, let me go! I'll be fine."

Shinji flash stepped next to Moria and caused Yumichika to jump.

"Hello," Shinji said and then looked at Moria, "Good to see you again sis. How are ya doing?"

"Doing pretty good now that I know the truth," Moria said and then looked distant for a second. She frowned and then said, "I'm married now."

"Kyôraku told me," Shinji said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Sajin."

Yumichika backed away as Shinji seemed to radiate energy.

"Really?"

"I'm expecting too."

"WHAT!" Shinji yelled and flash stepped toward Komamura.

Komamura lifted his blade to deflect the strike that came at him from Shinji.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Shinji yelled as he continued to attack Komamura.

Kyôraku watched all of this and mumbled, "Things still haven't changed I see."

"What is going on?" Hiyori asked and then a blue haired woman appeared startling her, "Who are you?"

Yumichika appeared just as Hiyori said that so he answered, "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Not you! Her!"

"I'm Moria. Shinji's younger sister."

"Well," Kensei said and then asked, "Why is Shinji attacking Komamura?"

"All will be explained in due time," Moria said and then hopped onto one foot. She watched for a moment and then jumped into the air slightly. She flicked and kicked her right foot followed by her left; each sandal she wore went flying. The first one hit Shinji in the head and the second flew past Komamura's nose, millimeters away. Shinji reeled and Komamura started, during which time Moria flash stepped between them.

"Out of the way sis," Shinji said.

"No," Moria said and faced Shinji, "Sajin isn't fighting back if you haven't noticed. He's defending himself but not attacking. Also if you kill my husband," and here she glared at her brother, "I will NEVER let you see your niece or nephew."

Shinji sheathed his zanpaku-tô as did Komamura.

"Sorry sis," Shinji said, "It's just a lot to take in."

"And that somehow makes it okay to attack Sajin?"

Shinji bowed his head knowing that she had a point. He then straightened up and looked toward Komamura, "I ask your forgiveness for attacking you Sajin Komamura."

"Your apology is accepted Shinji Hirako," Komamura said and then noticed the way Moria was acting, "Is something wrong Moria?"

Moria shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. Just a little light headed," she mumbled and then fell backwards.

Komamura caught her and Shinji knelt on her other side.

"You alright Moria," Komamura asked again. He touched her cheek gently to check for a fever.

"I'm fine," Moria said but didn't push his hand away, "I might have over done it a bit though. Let me rest a bit and I'll be fine."

Shinji looked away, "If you over did it, it's my fault."

"You are just doing what over protective big brothers do," Moria mumbled, "Jump to conclusions way too fast."

Shinji sighed and then turned and looked over his shoulder at the presence behind him.

"Hello Shinji Hirako," Unohana said, "If you would please move so that I may check on your sister."

"Y-yes ma'am," Shinji said and stood. He walked a few steps away and then Komamura stood and walked next to him, "What?"

"I've been sent away too," Komamura said with a sheepish look on his face. For Komamura this was hard look to pull off, if you took into consideration his features.

Both watched as Unohana checked over Moria. When she declared her well they both sighed in relief.

One crisis averted.

End Chapter 20


	21. Dinner Drama

Chapter 21

Dinner Drama

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Kai, Ichigo and Aura walked into the great hall after the battle between Shinji and Komamura.

"Seems things got exciting while I left for a moment," Aura said and looked around noticing chairs scattered around the room and people laughing, "No one is hurt that I can see though."

Kai chuckled and then muttered, "Thankfully."

Ichigo glanced around and then asked, "What happened?"

Isshin chuckled, "It seemed a family drama happened, that's what."

"Isshin."

"Ask Komamura and Shinji Pops."

Ichigo looked at his father and then glanced at Shinji, who was standing by Komamura and watching something that he couldn't see. The both of them then sighed and walked toward where they were looking.

"The real question is do we want to know now or later," Kai muttered just loud enough for Ichigo and Aura to hear. Aura was accidental though.

"That is mean Kai," Aura said and walked over to the group.

It remained quiet until dinner time. Then tables were brought in by servants and set up in two long rows. The chairs that were in the room were sat along the tables, though none were placed at the ends.

Then Aura and Kai left the room for a few minutes. When they returned they had a group of several people with them.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryû came in first, following Kai.

Following Aura was . . .

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo called and hurried to his younger sisters.

"Ichigo!" both of them called and then they spotted Isshin, "Dad!"

Kai chuckled and then said, "Couldn't have the family incomplete. Although one member I cannot find."

Ichigo and Isshin looked at each other, knowing why she could not be found.

Aura smiled and then glanced about, "Alright, everything is set so let's eat!"

Trays of food were brought in and arranged along the table then the tops were pulled off and . . .

Someone promptly threw up.

Kai glanced in the direction of the sound to see a blue haired young woman hurling in a trash can, "It isn't going to be that bad . . . I hope."

Several people chuckled, including Moria who had been the one to empty her stomach.

Then someone walked up to her carrying a plate of cooked cabbage. She took one sniff and hurled again.

The person with the cabbage left quickly.

Aura then walked up, "Any specific food triggers?"

"Cooked cabbage, pickles, garlic and *sniff* I don't want to say the last one."

Komamura sighed and then rubbed her back gently, "I like it too."

"I know . . ."

"That's why you don't want to say it?"

*nod*

"I'll say it then, clam chowder."

Shinji sighed, "Means I can't make my famous and favorite dish in celebration of seeing my sister again."

Lisa, Love and Rose, who had been near by when he said that looked depressed.

Rose then came up to Shinji and said, "How about making a big batch once she stops getting sick?"

Shinji glanced at Rose over his shoulder and then grinned, "You just want a bowl."

Love and Rose suddenly said in unison, "OF COURSE!"

Moria blinked and then said something, "Yours doesn't smell the same as the stuff the kitchen at Squad Eight does . . . yours doesn't taste the same either."

"That's it," Lisa said, "You have to make a test batch when we get home."

"Not," Shinji said and walked away to get something to eat.

"Aww," Rose said, "He's no fun."

Komamura and Moria chuckled and then once everyone settled, dinner commenced.

End Chapter 21


	22. Baby

Chapter 22

Baby

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers. _

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Komamura walked into the room slowly, surprised to note that his wife was still in bed. She was awake, but she was still in bed.

He glanced at the living room and chuckled when he thought about the fact that she had rearranged the room countless times in the last nine months. He didn't really care, but it did get Tôsen confused every time he came over.

"You alright, Moria?" Komamura asked as he turned his attention back to his heavily pregnant wife. She was over due by several days now and he was worried. Unohana had told him that everything would be fine but, he wasn't so sure. He noticed how she laid and began to massage some of the tense and knotted muscles. He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure.

"I'm fine Sajin," Moria mumbled contentedly as he rubbed her back, "I'm just a little tired still. I'm also too uncomfortable to sleep."

"Do you want me to stay home today?" Komamura asked, anxious. His hands moved to another area of her back, one that had troubled her most recently.

Moria looked up in thought and pleasure for a moment and then shook her head, "No. I don't feel too different and if you stay home too much longer General Yamamoto is going to get mad."

"I think he understands the current predicament. You are several days over due."

"No testing of General's boundaries. I'll call you if something happens."

Komamura chuckled and then he nuzzled into her hair and asked, "Anything specific you want to eat tonight?"

"Your grilled steak and Shinji's clam chowder."

Komamura chuckled and then he placed his hand on her belly, feeling where their child was kicking, "Rest if you can, I won't be late coming home."

"I know, love you."

"Love you too. See you tonight."

She kissed him on the muzzle before he pulled away and then watched as he walked out the door.

An hour later she looked at her bulging abdomen and said, "How about you behave for the next hour so I can have a nice bath?"

Her abdomen had nothing to say.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Moria smiled and then went to the bathroom and perched on the edge of the bathtub as she ran the water. She breathed in the steam from the bath and then once it was full she undressed and lowered herself into the water.

"Ohh this feels soooo goooood," she moaned as she let her body relax.

She had only relaxed for about six minutes when a pain went through her abdomen.

"I said behave!" Moria growled and then glanced up to see where her spirit pager was, "Of course you would choose to come when it's all the way across the room."

She frowned and then tried to lift herself out of the water but another contraction took hold of her and she was forced to lie back down.

Then, with the next contraction, there was a very sudden feeling of movement as the baby exited her womb and into the water. Reaction was quick and the baby was above the water in a moment.

Using kidô she cleared the mouth and then the baby cried.

Moria smiled and then glanced around the room. She found a pair of scissors and then used them to snip off a strip of fabric from her uniform. Using the fabric and scissors she clamped off the umbilical cord and cut it, leaving the baby boy free from the placenta. She then cleaned him off and wrapped him in a towel before cleaning up the tub.

"Well," Moria muttered after she was done cleaning and getting dressed, "Better get to Squad Four so that we can check if you are healthy. You seem to be though," she said as she lifted the infant into her arms and cuddled him. He cooed and she smiled, "You have your daddy's ears I see. And a tail!"

She chuckled and cuddled with the infant and then when she arrived at Squad Four she was immediately met by the third seat, Yasochika Iemura.

He blinked at her for a moment and then hurried over, "What might be the problem ma'am?"

"A medical check if you could please ask either Captain Unohana or Lieutenant Kotetsu."

"I could do the check for you," Yasochika said and walked to her side.

"I prefer a woman," Moria said, "No disrespect intended. Oh! Captain Unohana!"

"Mrs. Komamura," Unohana said as she walked over, "What can I do for . . . is that a baby by chance?"

"Yes it is a baby, my baby in fact. I had him about twenty minutes ago give or take a minute."

Unohana blinked for a moment and then, "I know why you are here then. Come on; let's get the little one checked out. I'll examine you after I give your little one his first check up."

Moria smiled and then looked at Yasochika, "Could you please inform my husband and brother that they need to come here please?"

Yasochika saw Unohana give him a look over Moria's shoulder and he said, "Of course. Would you like me to give them the reason?"

"No," Moria said, "I'll let them know that when they get here."

"Of course," Yasochika said and bowed to the two of them, "I will get right on that. Good day."

Moria watched him go and then followed Unohana into the building muttering, "He always seems so mad."

Thirty minutes later Komamura and Shinji arrived. Shinji being followed by the rest of the Visored, who were just there as a shoulder incase something bad had happened. Or so they said.

Isane walked into the waiting room then and asked for Komamura to follow her. He did this and then stopped when a door to his left opened.

"Sajin," Moria's voice came out of the room.

This caught Shinji's attention.

"Moria what are you doing here . . . what the . . . that was not out when I left home a few hours ago."

"He wasn't out yet when I started my bath either. I would have called but it happened so fast that I didn't have time."

Shinji by this point was walking down the hall. He watched as Komamura entered the room and then he reached the door and looked in.

"Hey bro!" Moria said happily, "Come meet your nephew!"

"I'm an uncle?"

"I suppose so," Moria chuckled and then thought for a moment, "Unless one of us was adopted."

Shinji chuckled and then walked into the room. He noticed the small bundle that Komamura was holding and walked over, carefully peeking into the folded fabric.

He was met by blue eyes and a baby smile. Then the little boy yawned largely and closed his eyes, though the precious smile was still on his lips. His ears, a dark tan, were closed to the world and held back.

"I get the feeling that the SWA will love him," Shinji said.

Komamura chuckled at that comment as did Moria.

Neither had any doubt that as soon as someone got pictures there would be squeeing puddles of goo on the ground from the absolute cuteness of it.

"Hello Lisa," Moria said suddenly as she noticed someone at the door.

"Hey," Lisa said and then came more fully into view, "Sorry. My curiosity got the better of me."

Moria chuckled and then glanced at Komamura, "Shall we get the birth certificate finalized so he can have a proper name?"

Komamura chuckled and then nodded, "We did agree on a name for a boy."

"But somehow we couldn't agree on a name for a girl," Moria said and then became thoughtful again, "Maybe our subconscious minds were trying to tell us something."

"Perhaps," Komamura muttered and then glanced up when Unohana entered the room.

She had a few sheets of paper and placed them on a table that sat next to the window. She then turned to the happy family and said, "You'll have to fill out his name and each of you will have to sign the form."

Komamura nodded and then watched as Moria started filling out her part of the paperwork along with some other parts that he could have done. He said nothing and then when she stopped he glanced at Shinji and then carefully handed his son to his brother-in-law.

Shinji grinned and then turned to Unohana, "Is he allowed out of this room?"

Unohana nodded and Shinji grinned wider.

"What's his name?"

"Kureno," Moria and Komamura answered at the same moment.

"Well then Kureno you and I are going to meet my fellow Visoreds," then he paused and glanced at Lisa who was still in the door. She hadn't seen Kureno yet, "No peeky! All other Visored get to see my nephew at the same moment!"

"You're no fun," Lisa said and followed him down the hallway.

"Ah! Captain Soi Fon! Yoruichi!" Shinji suddenly said, "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering what all the Visored are doing here," Soi Fon said curtly.

"I'm just here to see what all the fuss is about," said the unmistakable voice of Matsumoto.

"And now Shunsui!"

"Here to see what the fuss is about too and Nanao had to follow me," Kyôraku chuckled, "So did Casanova. What are you holding Shinji?"

"My new nephew!"

Ten seconds after that comment there was a seven part female voice, "AWWW!"

Five seconds after that there was a baby crying.

Four seconds after that Kureno was in his mama's arms and back in the room his papa was sitting in. His mama was audibly locking the door and five women were rubbing the backs of their heads. It would have been seven except that Soi Fon and Yoruichi dodged the blows intended for them.

Shinji blinked and glanced back at the door that had just locked and chuckled, "100 years is defiantly enough time to improve flash step."

End Chapter 22


	23. Her Name, His Face

Chapter 23

Her Name, His Face

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers along with an implied lemon. _

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

The day was warm, though not the scorching heat of midsummer yet. It was still cool enough to enjoy the day without needing a drink every ten minutes just to keep from overheating.

It also helped to keep a baby quiet.

"Are you sure I can come, Yoruichi?" Urahara asked Yoruichi as they walked toward the Komamura home.

There was a slight path up hill and the house was blocked from view by trees that Komamura and Moria had planted years before. The trees were some of the taller varieties available in the Seireitei and at their highest went well over the house, even though the house was on higher ground. Most thought it was to keep people on the path.

However, Yoruichi knew something about the wind in this area of the Seireitei. Those trees were a wind break.

The happy couple had probably gotten tired of their doors being blown down every other week in the fall.

Closer to the path there were other trees, more sporadically placed.

Yoruichi had been admiring an impressive cherry tree when Urahara had asked, "Of course. Moria is a sweetie."

"I would ask how you know this."

"I met her."

"When?"

"Before we were banished."

"Ah . . ."

"And the day her little one was born. He's so cute!"

"Hm . . ."

"You'll understand when you see him."

"Ah . . ."

"We should have one."

"!"

Urahara stopped in the road and stared at Yoruichi as she walked away from him a few paces. His mind refused to register anything as it attempted and failed to comprehend what she just said.

Yoruichi noticed that Urahara had stopped and then she glanced back at him, "Did I break your brain?"

"Nerk!"

Yoruichi grinned and then walked right up to Urahara. She was millimeters away from him as she said, "If I kiss ya will it make the break go away?"

"Ah!"

Yoruichi grinned, "Thought so," she said and threw her arms around Urahara's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Urahara swayed a moment and then kissed back.

When they broke apart Yoruichi grinned, "Like that did ya? You'll get more when we get home later."

Urahara grinned and then said, "I'll be waiting."

_About time,_ Yoruichi thought as she calmly walked up the rest of the pathway to the house they were visiting.

It was just as she stepped away from Urahara she noticed music. A flute of some sort, though she couldn't place the notes to any tunes she knew.

"That's more than one instrument," Urahara said suddenly as he came closer to Yoruichi's side, "But I only sense one soul reaper up there."

Yoruichi nodded and then hurried up the path and around till she could see the house.

Urahara followed closely and stopped next to Yoruichi and looked at the house.

There were two women on the porch of the house. One was dressed in what appeared to be a robe of white silk and mist. Her robe was sleeveless and on her arms looked to be fins that ruffled and flowed back toward her shoulders. Another fin started midway on her forehead and flowed back over her head parting her silver hair. In her hands was an intricately made flute, which she was currently playing.

She was beautiful, but wasn't the one that Urahara watched.

It was the soul reaper he watched, a young woman, a little taller than average, but other than that and one other thing she was very plain. She had blue hair cut in an angled bob that was longer in the front than at the back.

She also played a flute, though this one was obviously handmade.

Yoruichi watched the one that Urahara didn't. She recognized the flute that the woman carried; although, at first, she didn't understand why she was.

It was Moria's released zanpaku-tô.

Whoever the woman was she watched Urahara like a hawk. Her right hand was still on her instrument as her left hand moved, keeping the melody. Her eyes were ice as she played and slowly she drew her right hand away, still holding the instrument delicately, and revealed a blade hidden in the flute.

She was holding the hilt in her right hand.

Moria then placed her flute in her lap and glanced at the woman near her. She blinked and then glanced at Yoruichi and Urahara, not knowing who the latter was. She then chuckled, "Now now Umigiri there is no need for that. I'm sure Yoruichi wouldn't bring someone here that would harm anyone."

Yoruichi blinked, "Umigiri?"

Umigiri smiled, nodded, and sheathed the blade, "That is my name."

Moria chuckled and then glanced at a bassinette that sat near her feet. There were small noises coming from the item and she smiled.

"Did you have a good nap?" she said in a baby voice as she bent down over the bassinette. She reached in and carefully drew out Kureno out and cuddled him to her chest. Kureno cooed and cuddled and then Moria stood.

"I know you Yoruichi," Moria said and then glanced at Urahara, "But who is this?"

"This is Kisuke Urahara," Yoruichi said.

"Ah! I am Moria Komamura. This is Umigiri, the spirit of my zanpaku-tô, and this is Kureno, my son."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Urahara said with a quick bow.

"The pleasure is mine. Please come in."

"Are you training for Bankai then?" Yoruichi asked, "You've externalized Umigiri and that is the first step."

"Working on it," Moria chuckled and then glanced at Umigiri who disappeared. As she vanished a blade appeared on a stand inside the house, "Make yourselves at home. Just let me get a bottle for Kureno and I'll be back with you."

Yoruichi walked in first, closely followed by Urahara and smiled at the simplicity of the little home. There wasn't much too fancy in there. Just simple décor that was neither too masculine nor too feminine. Everything spoke of simplicity at its finest.

Kureno had a small toy on the ground and Urahara absentmindedly picked it up to examine it. He regretted it the instant he touched it.

"Eww."

Yoruichi glanced at the toy and chuckled at the look on Urahara's face.

"Wet?" Moria asked as she glanced into the room to see what Urahara thought was 'eww,' "Don't worry it's just baby slobber. That's his favorite toy right now."

Urahara chuckled and placed the toy back down on what looked to be a play rug. He then wiped his hand off on his robe.

A few minutes later Moria came back into the room. Kureno was busily sucking on his bottle in her arms, though every few moments he would glance around the room.

"Aww," Yoruichi said and came over to look at Kureno, "May I hold him?"

"Once he's done eating," Moria said, "He won't take his bottle in a stranger's arms."

"No take food fom stwangers huh?" Yoruichi gibbered to the infant making a face as she did so.

It earned a smile from Kureno.

Yoruichi grinned and then glanced at the front door as it slid open, "Hey Tôsen! What are you doing here? I thought there was a Captain's meeting today?"

"There is . . . There was I mean," Tôsen said, "I just came to get Moria and take her to Squad Four. Sajin passed out during the meeting."

Moria's jaw dropped, "He passed out? Why?"

"Lady Unohana cannot figure it out. He was fine one moment and fell the next. She said she wanted you to come to Squad Four immediately though."

Moria nodded and then handed Kureno to Tôsen, "Could you feed him for a moment while I get his sling?"

Tôsen laughed and nodded, carefully feeding Kureno his bottle. He was over a lot and wasn't considered a stranger by Kureno apparently.

Yoruichi glanced at Urahara and said, "This turned out to be an exciting visit."

Urahara chuckled.

Moria walked back into the room with a fabric sling around her shoulders and a small bag in her hand. Necessities, in case needed while they were away from home for too long.

She glanced at Tôsen who was lifting Kureno off his shoulder, having just burped him, and took her baby back. She placed the infant in the sling and placed the bottle in the small bag she carried.

The group then left the house and headed to Squad Four base.

"What's that sound?" Urahara asked a minute later.

They all listened for a moment and the Moria looked down at Kureno and grinned, "Kureno. He's giggling."

They all laughed and went the rest of the way to Squad Four.

When they got there everyone except for Moria was taken to a waiting room. Moria was led through the building to a treatment room. There she saw her husband lying on the bed. He seemed to be asleep and at first glance she noticed something seemed off about him.

She gasped when she realized what it was. His muzzle had shrunk a bit and his fur had shortened. His hands still held the claws but his hands themselves were becoming more refined.

Kureno cooed when they entered the room. He smelled his father and wanted to be held by him.

Moria glanced at Unohana and asked, "May I lay Kureno on Sajin's chest?"

Unohana nodded, "There is nothing wrong with Captain Komamura that I can find. I think maybe the change must be either painful or takes a lot of energy."

Moria glanced at Komamura and mumbled, "I hope it is the latter."

She then laid Kureno on Komamura's chest and laid one of his massive hands on their son's back. The gentle touches put Kureno at ease and he quieted. His little tail did not stop moving though and wagged quickly.

"He could have a perfect poker face but his tail will give him away," Moria chuckled.

Unohana chuckled as well and left the family to sit together for a while.

Moria sat there with her husband and only left when Kureno called for it.

An hour later the transformation was done.

Komamura's face had become human. He had golden brown hair and his ears, much like his son's were a darker brown. His hands appeared also to be human, though the nails were claws. There was no fur left on his body and save for the ears, nails and the newly acquired tail he looked human. He was also still the same size.

His eyes blinked open and they were the same gold that they had been and he glanced down at the small weight on his chest.

Said small weight's tail increased speed.

"Hello Kureno," Komamura said and caused his son's tail to go faster. He chuckled and rubbed his son on the back.

"Sajin?"

He glanced over and saw Moria. There was worry in her eyes, "What is it Moria?" he then glanced around the room, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Unohana walked in then, "You are in Squad Four, Kenpachi and Tôsen carried you here after you passed out during the meeting earlier today. How do you feel?"

Komamura blinked and then looked up at the ceiling in confusion, "I feel fine . . . what the . . . "

Very slowly he lifted his hand up to his face and looked at it, having just noticed that it looked different. He then touched his face, feeling the features that were now there. He sat up slowly, carefully holding his son to his chest, and looked between his legs to see the long tail that now sat there.

"Hah?"

"My thoughts too," Moria chuckled.

Kureno squeaked a little, angry at the change in position.

Komamura chuckled and moved Kureno into his arm where the infant could better cuddle.

"Do you know what is happening Sajin?" Moria asked as she hopped up on the bed next to him.

Komamura shook his head and then paused in thought. After several moments he said, "I have a thought of what it could be. It won't be confirmed for a few weeks yet though."

Moria cocked her head, a question in her eyes.

"My parents will have sensed that I have a child and they should be headed here now. They will be here in a few weeks to meet you and Kureno."

"Sensed that you have a child? How?" Moria questioned.

"You aren't human are you Captain Komamura?" Unohana asked.

Komamura shook his head, "No. I'm not. But I can't tell you what I am for none of my kind knows the answer to that. The only thing we know for certain is that we exist."

Unohana looked sad for a moment and then nodded.

How sad it must be to not know what you were.

"Don't feel sorry for me Lady Unohana," Komamura said as he noticed the look in her eyes. He glanced down at his wife and smiled, "Don't you feel sorry for me either Moria. I have what I need. I know who I am and I know who I am meant to be with for the entirety of my life. Though I know not what I am I know that I am strong. Strong enough to protect my family if the need arises. Perhaps someday someone will figure out what my kind is and what our purpose is here in soul society. I do not know nor do I care. I have what I need."

With that last statement he placed Kureno into Moria's arms and pulled her into his arms. He glanced at Unohana and asked for permission to leave, which she gave, and he carried his family home.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Tôsen glanced at the wall and smiled.

"Komamura is up . . . and is leaving with his family now."

"He didn't come see us?" Yoruichi said.

"Apparently not," Kyôraku said, "He must be fine."

Ukitake glanced at his friend and then looked up as Unohana entered the room, "Lady Unohana what was wrong with Komamura?"

"I'm not sure but he is fine now," she then smiled, "Though there are some changes in him. I sent a message to General Yamamoto and he sent one back that said we will finish the meeting tomorrow."

Tôsen had been thinking as Unohana spoke and then he asked, "What are the changes. I sensed no change in his spiritual pressure."

"They are physical changes," Unohana said with a smile and then thought to herself, _he is going to cause uproar in the meeting tomorrow._

"What kind of changes?" Kenpachi asked as he looked at Unohana from his superior height.

The look she gave Kenpachi kept him silent after her answer, "You all will find out tomorrow."

Everyone looked at each other and then left for home, all wondering what this change in Komamura could be.

The next morning when Moria awoke she felt Komamura's face against the back of her neck. She smiled and cuddled deeper into him.

She felt his smile against the back of her neck and felt his hands and arms hold her protectively in his embrace. His lips brushed across her skin and she turned her face to him and her lips met his in a kiss.

"Morning," he said after the kiss ended. He smiled, finally able to understand why he saw lovers do that simple gesture. He could kiss his wife before but it wasn't the same as this. He had felt the spiritual connection with the gesture but hadn't felt the physical one complimenting it.

"Hey," Moria mumbled and turned so she faced him completely. She cuddled into his chest, content in the early morning peace. The sun was not yet up and she glanced up to meet her husband's gaze.

She stared at him and smiled. He was different and yet the same in the same moment.

His eyes still held the intensity that they had always held, all the ferocity, yet all the love and loyalty.

He smiled slightly, and even though his face was different, the sound of his voice was not as he quietly told her how beautiful she was to him.

His hands were just as big as they always had been, though now they were more refined, though heavily calloused from sword work.

His body moved over her and her hands brushed over his hard stomach. It was just as hard as it had always been, though now it had no fur covering it to hide the fact. His arms were still just as strong and large as he pulled her up to him.

The kiss was different. It now no longer held that awkward feel to it. It felt as if, with every fiber of their beings they were confirming what they were to one another.

They broke apart and he gazed into her eyes. He noticed the fogged passion and he smiled, feeling that same passion. He acted upon it, every touch and caress becoming more until his passion exploded within her.

Quietly they then contemplated each other as they lay in that comfortable embrace.

After several long moments Komamura spoke, "So what do you think?"

"You're amazing."

"Besides the sex."

"Your body you mean?"

Komamura nodded.

Moria smiled slightly and then said, "It isn't your body I fell in love with Sajin. It is you I fell in love with. Every little quirk you have I fell for. I can't even imagine myself with any one else other than you, no matter what you look like."

"So you won't miss the old body," Komamura said and moved over her again. An expression resided on his features that Moria wasn't yet familiar with, yet it seemed similar to another he often made before. His eyes narrowed at her and a lopsided toothy grin on his face, a wolf eyeing his mate as he neared taking her.

Moria chuckled and then said, "I won't lie. I will miss, at least for a little while, being able to read your expressions at first glance without having to think about it a moment."

Komamura grinned fully then and laughed. He moved close, and then for a moment he forgot he didn't have a muzzle. He paused, lifted his eyebrows and then kissed her again.

Together they lay until Kureno cried. Then business went on as normal for their morning.

When Komamura left he went to the hall where the Captains meetings were held. He had received a message to report there so that the meeting that had occurred the day before could be continued. As it turned out he was the last to arrive.

To dropped jaws and wide eyes.

Even Yamamoto looked shocked.

Komamura decided what was best was to continue as if nothing was wrong, so he took his place in the line up between the two people who still had straight faces during all of this: Tôsen, whom had no idea what Komamura looked like now and couldn't see it to begin with, and Unohana, whom had seen it before.

"Good morning Captain Komamura," Unohana said pleasantly, "How was your evening?"

"Very good," Komamura said and glanced around the room.

Then, Yamamoto cleared his throat and the meeting officially restarted.

End Chapter 23

_A/N: I'm not going to say that Sajin is a demon for this story. While I feel that it is a possibility I think that he could be something else as well. For the truth, we'll just have to wait for the Tite do disclose that. ;-)_


	24. The Meeting of the Grandparents

Chapter 24

The Meeting of the Grandparents

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers. _

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

_Note: from this chapter on I will now call any Komamura by their first name. There are now too many Komamuras to call Captain Komamura, Komamura._

Sajin paused in his work for the day and glanced around. It had been several weeks since he had changed and he was expecting his parents soon. He didn't know if they would come to him directly though, or if they would go to his home and meet with Moria. He sighed slightly and then glanced up as the door to his office slid open.

It was Shinji, whom he hadn't seen since before his transformation.

"Hoo boy," Shinji muttered when he spotted Sajin, "Moria said you looked different now but I didn't know it would be this different."

Sajin laughed and then glanced at a clock that sat on his desk. He stretched and then stood. Today was when they were due. He could feel his parents close by, but like always he couldn't tell exactly where they were.

"I suppose that Moria wanted to keep it a surprise for you as well then," Sajin sighed and then began to put some things away.

"Heading home already?" Shinji asked and cocked his head, "It's still early."

"General Yamamoto knows that I am leaving early today. I stayed late last night to catch up with a lot of things so that I would be ahead tomorrow. I have company coming and I don't know the timing that they will arrive."

"Who?" Shinji asked as he helped Sajin straighten the office.

Sajin shrugged and then said, "My parents. They are close, I can feel that, but I can't tell exactly where they are."

Shinji chuckled and then followed Sajin to his home.

They were close to the house, just passing a cherry tree on the path in fact, when they heard Moria yell.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU HAD BETTER LET GO OF MY SON THIS INSTANT!"

Shinji and Sajin flash stepped the rest of the way to the house and landed in front to see a woman with long golden brown hair standing on the porch with a nervous Kureno in her arms. She currently blinked at the outraged Moria as the younger woman raged.

At first Shinji didn't notice ears and then the darker brown ears, much like Sajin's, popped up. Her eyes were like Sajin's as well but they were silver instead of gold. She also had a long brown tail.

A man then appeared behind Moria, startling her. He was HUGE. In fact he was about a foot taller than Sajin. He had short, well kempt black hair and black ears, much like Sajin's. To complete the look he had a long black tail.

He was about to speak when Sajin spoke, "Moria don't worry. Mother is just inspecting her grandson."

"Sajin!" the woman cried happily, "So instinct led true again! How are you boy!"

"Shoulda figured you would break that curse," the man behind Moria said and then hopped lightly off the porch, "So how do you fare son?"

"I am doing fine Mother, Father," Sajin said and then walked to Moria who looked to be having a panic attack of some sort, "Moria calm down."

Moria calmed down to the point of fainting.

"Oi!" Sajin muttered as he caught his wife and then he glared at his parents in turn, "Whose idea was it to come here BEFORE I got home?"

His mother instantly waggled a finger at him, "Now don't you get that tone of voice with me young man."

"So it was you," Sajin muttered.

It was then that Kureno began to wail. He didn't know who this was, though she smelled a little like his daddy. She was still someone new and mommy had yelled at her and he didn't know what was going on so he did the only thing he could to let everyone know his opinion of the situation.

Sajin's mother instantly began trying to calm her grandson down, to no avail. He would not be calmed, until his uncle came and took him from his grandmother.

"Shh," Shinji said, "It's okay big guy. Uncle Shinji's here. We'll all go inside and get acquainted with everyone else."

So they all went inside and the happy, if not slightly ashamed of themselves for not waiting for their son before meeting their grandson, grandparents sat on a couch.

On another couch Sajin had laid Moria. He'd left her for a moment to grab a washcloth.

"Waaahpoooo," Kureno yelled.

"My thoughts on the situation myself," Shinji said.

"Warg."

"No I think things could have been worse."

"Poo."

"Your mommy could have attacked."

"Bah!"

"Yes she could have, after you were safe of course."

"Can she match a Captain class," Sajin's father asked. His eyes looked curious as he glanced at the young woman on the couch.

"Have to ask Moria that when she wakes up," Shinji chuckled and then glanced over at the kitchen when Sajin came through the door with a damp washcloth in his hands.

"Ask Moria what?" he asked as he knelt down next to his wife and placed the folded fabric over her forehead.

"Can your lovely wife match a Captain such as yourself?" Sajin's mother asked.

"She is training for that," Sajin said and then placed a kiss on Moria's cheek, "And she has managed to externalize her zanpaku-tô. I would mention that Umigiri has a tem-!"

"Who has what?" Moria asked as she sat up.

Sajin chuckled and then said that Umigiri had a temper.

"So do I," Moria muttered and then glanced at her in-laws, "I just typically control mine better."

Everyone laughed and then introductions were made.

"I am Hatori Komamura, Sajin's father."

"I'm Mayu Komamura, Sajin's mom!"

"Hyper as ever," Sajin muttered as he handed Kureno to Moria.

Moria chuckled and then brought her son up to lean against her chest. She rubbed his back and got him completely settled before she introduced herself to her in-laws, "My name is Moria."

"As I'm the fifth wheel here I'll introduce myself as well. I'm Shinji Hirako, Moria's older brother."

"Fifth wheels are fine," Mayu muttered, "As long as they are there for a reason."

Hatori and Sajin face palmed.

Shinji and Moria just raised eyebrows.

Kureno did what babies do best and broke the slight tension by suddenly giggling uncontrollably. This caused giggles around the rest of the group.

End Chapter 24


	25. The Science of Deception

Chapter 25

The Science of Deception

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers. Evil Kurotsuchi. Implied character death._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

_This chapter is a bit long but there are no good places for divisions that I can see._

A scream pierced the quiet of the Squad Eight barracks and then the frantic yell of a woman.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!"

"I'm sorry ma'am we have no idea where he is. He likes to get into places so we suspected he just went and hid . . . but we can't find him."

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WATCH HIM!" Moria screamed and pulled at her blue hair in frustration and panic. She began to look around as if expecting to see someone pop up out of nowhere.

"What is going on?" Kyôraku asked as he and Nanao walked into the large room, "Moria what wrong?"

"Kureno is missing!" Moria cried and suddenly flash stepped out of the building.

Kyôraku looked at the person running the daycare, a deep frown across his features, "Where did you last see him?"

"We were in here all day. The weather didn't permit us to go out."

Kyôraku frowned and rubbed his nose in aggravation. He glanced at the window then and noticed a hell butterfly floating in gracefully. He extended his hand to it and heard the message. He then grit his teeth and chased after Moria.

"MORIA!" he called and caught up to her. He slowed his pace a bit to match hers and then spoke, "Kureno is alright now. Someone found him and took him to Squad Four. He was very upset when they found him and Unohana is looking after him right now."

Moria visibly sagged in relief and then switched directions so that she would end up in Squad Four. She used all the speed she could and made it to Squad Four in record time, for herself.

Though, a few roofs would need repaired because of her haste.

When she reached the building she heard the sound of a baby crying through an open window and recognized the cry instantly. She was in the window not a second later and taking her upset child from Isane.

"You know," Kyôraku said as he glanced in the window, "It is considered rude to enter buildings through fourth floor windows."

His tone was chastising yet there was an easy smile on his face.

Moria glanced at Isane and then muttered an apology.

Isane just laughed and said that it was alright, Kureno seemed much happier now that he was in mama's arms.

"Where was he?" Moria asked as she sat down and cuddled her son to calm him down.

Isane frowned, "I wasn't told where he was found. I was just asked to keep an eye on him until you got here."

Moria nodded and then glance up when Unohana entered the room. By now Kyôraku was also fully into the room.

"Mrs. Komamura," Unohana said and then asked, "Has anyone been curious about Kureno recently?"

Moria frowned and then said, "Captain Kurotsuchi. But, he's curious about almost everything."

Unohana nodded.

"Where was Kureno found?" Moria asked.

Unohana then frowned slightly, "The truth is that he was dumped in Squad Four by someone. We don't know who found him or where."

Umigiri materialized for a moment and gazed at Unohana before vanishing again.

Moria seemed oblivious to the fact.

"Hmm," Kyôraku mumbled and then smiled and then offered to walk Moria back to her home. The offer was accepted.

"Kidnapped?" Kai asked as he spoke with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto nodded, "He was kidnapped from the daycare only yesterday. Someone returned him to Squad Four anonymously, though Moria Komamura is in a state over it."

"I can understand that," Kai muttered through the connection, "Is there any idea who the perpetrator is?"

Unohana then spoke, "We found chemicals in his blood that are not found in anything the daycare or the Komamura home has. The chemicals were having a negative affect on Kureno as well. They were causing pain to him."

Kai looked troubled and then turned to his right. They could hear someone talking but couldn't make out the words.

Whatever was said caused Kai to smile though and then he ushered whoever had spoken forward.

"Arthur!" Yamamoto said in shock and then went down on one knee.

"Genryûsai," the new man said. He had a scholarly look about him, the glasses he wore increasing this. He also wore a long white and grey robe. Under the robe on his arms were gauntlets of white trimmed with gold. His boots were of the same gleaming metal combination.

"It is good to see you once again your majesty. It's been a long time," Yamamoto said and stood again, "How fares Europe?"

Moria was in a state. Kureno was missing again. He had been missing for three weeks now. At home she wouldn't talk, just stare at his play mat and cry.

At the squad building not much was different. She would do her duties and then go home.

Sajin had tried to distract her but nothing helped. Truth be told he wasn't surprised, yet one thing upset him.

He knew his son wasn't in the Seireitei. He could sense it. It was an inborn instinct of his kind to know where their children where, or at least to know that their children were alive. He knew Kureno was not in the Seireitei . . . and yet he couldn't get permission to leave the Seireitei to find his son.

Soi Fon had asked for an exact location so she could find him but Sajin hadn't been able to give her that. The seki-seki rock blocked him from getting an exact fix on him. All he knew was that his son was somewhere in west rukongai.

Five weeks after Kureno had disappeared Sajin when to Yamamoto's office directly. He asked for an audience with the General and received it a few minutes later.

He was surprised to see Kai there along with another man whom he didn't know, but he bowed in respect to the stranger and to his superiors.

"Captain Komamura," Yamamoto said and stepped forward, "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Sajin straightened and then said, "I wish for permission to exit the Seireitei for a day or so."

The man whom he didn't know was the one to speak, "Why is this Komamura?"

"My son is somewhere in west rukongai but I can't tell exactly where because of the seki-seki rock in the walls surrounding us. If I can exit the Seireitei I can find him."

The man turned to Yamamoto and said, "Seems like a reasonable request to me."

Yamamoto blinked and then asked, "Arthur?"

Arthur turned and looked at Sajin for a moment. He now wore white armor trimmed with gold. The helmet of the armor he wore looked as if a dragon had left its head there and a crest was on the breast plate that had a dragon, "I have worked with your kind before Sajin Komamura. Specifically I have worked with your great-great-grandfather. I know what your kind can do with their children. I know you can find your son with the abilities you have."

"My great-great-grandfather?" Sajin said and blinked then bowed down to one knee, "Sir Arthur Pendragon I presume."

Arthur laughed, "Ah! Someone knows who I am then. Stand. I will not have someone with your bloodline bowing to me. Never do so in my presence. Stand tall for me. Your wife should too. Though formalities are still required for groups, I suppose."

Everyone in the room chuckled and then Sajin was dismissed to find his son.

It was Kai who broke the silence, "What did his great-great-grandfather do?"

Arthur smiled and then said, "He saved my life. He was a soul reaper while I was still alive and king of Europe, though in a sense I still am. I could see spirits at that time. He knew what I was to be, I think, and he protected me. When I died he led me to the soul society and helped me become a soul reaper myself. There I regained Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake. She told me that Excalibur had chosen me and my court for something great in the soul society and gave me my youth back. When the rest of my court died Komamura was the one to lead them to soul society to me and the lady and she gave each their youth back and revealed to them their own zanpaku-tô."

"What happened to him?"

Arthur smiled slightly, "He rests in a place of great honor in Europe. He rests in Camelot. Well, the soul society's version of it. He was a dear friend to me and I was there when he died, his heart broken by what his son had done to himself. I'm glad to see that his family has now escaped the shadow that curse put them under."

Yamamoto spoke then, "Was he made into a knight of the round?"

Arthur shook his head, "No. He didn't wish for it and didn't believe himself worthy of such a thing. Your Captain there looks a lot like him though Yamamoto. What is his zanpaku-tô's name?"

"Tenken," Yamamoto said.

Arthur's smile seemed to deepen and then he muttered something that none caught before he turned to Kai, "Now take me to meet this grandson of yours."

The first thing that Sajin did once he had permission was to go to Moria and tell her what he was doing. He didn't want her to worry about him while he was gone. She asked if she could come with him but he shook his head and told her it would be best if she didn't. Having her there would split his senses. He needed her to stay home and get things ready for Kureno's return.

Moria nodded sadly, but did as he asked her to do. At least now one of them was doing something proactive.

Sajin hated to leave his wife behind, but things would go faster if he worked alone on this. He would be the last to admit it, but she didn't look well. He could see the strands of silver appearing in her young hair from the stress.

He figured he had a few appearing as well.

As he passed the wall of seki-seki he instantly felt where his son was, quite a distance away. He moved with all the speed his body held and after six hours he landed next to his son and lifted his baby into his arms.

Kureno was crying at the top of his little lungs. Sajin did his best to calm him but he couldn't stop the tears that were shed. He didn't know what was wrong but he moved just as quickly to return to the Seireitei and get his son to Squad Four.

Unohana quickly took the child and rushed him to urgent care. An hour after Kureno went in Unohana came out.

"He will be alright Captain Komamura. I want to keep him here overnight for observation," Unohana said, "You and Mrs. Komamura may come in the morning to pick him up. I will let you know if something happens in the night to change things."

"Why wouldn't he stop crying?"

"He was in pain," Unohana said and then stepped forward, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave Captain Komamura. I know you don't wish to leave, but you need to tell your wife to ease her mind."

Sajin nodded and then left to his home.

When he got home she met him, questions in her eyes.

"He's alright," Sajin said, "He's with Unohana right now. He was crying and I couldn't calm him so I took him there. She wanted to keep him overnight for observation. She is under the impression that he will be alright though."

For a moment Moria seemed to freeze and then her body gave out and she collapsed in relief against her husband. He held her for a long while and then he carried her to bed. She held on to him with a powerful need, and soon they were both asleep.

Moria awoke before Sajin the next morning. She showered and then dressed in a kimono, not her uniform. She then went to a desk in the study and pulled out an envelope. It held the Squad Eight emblem and she then went to Squad Eight in the early morning darkness and quiet.

As she moved there were tears in her eyes but her mind was made up. She entered the building and made her way to the Captain's office. She figured Captain Kyôraku wouldn't be there so she slipped in, unnoticed.

She then glanced around the office and placed the envelope where she was certain that the Captain would find it. With the envelope she placed another slip of paper, written on in her elegant writing. She used the Captain's favorite cup as a weight to make sure that it didn't blow away and make sure he found it.

She exited the office and the squad building, thinking she had been unnoticed.

She had been seen, though.

Kyôraku watched her leave and then entered his office to find what she had left. He found the envelope and paper underneath his sake cup and read the note, "I'm sorry Captain Kyôraku."

He looked at the note sadly for a moment and then pondered aloud, "What do you have to be sorry for Moria?"

He then opened the envelope and found out what was in it, resignation papers.

He looked over the papers and noticed a few spots where the ink was slightly smudged and the paper warped from water.

Moria had cried while she filled these out.

"Hmm," Kyôraku muttered and then glanced up when Nanao walked in, "Hello Nanao."

"You're here early Captain," Nanao said and then turned when someone else walked in, "Captain Unohana. Captain Ukitake. Mr. Hirako."

"You can just call me Shinji, Nanao."

Unohana noticed the papers in Kyôraku's hand, "What are those papers Captain Kyôraku?"

Kyôraku smiled sadly, "Something I'm not going to file yet. Not until all of her vacation time is used up."

"What is it?" Shinji asked and glanced at the papers over Kyôraku's shoulder. He froze as he read it and noticed the name, "Moria just turned these in?"

"I saw her walk out just after she left them in here," Kyôraku said.

Shinji looked upset but said nothing more.

Unohana then spoke again, "Actually, I came to talk about Mrs. Komamura, Kureno as well. Soi Fon and I have discovered who is responsible for his kidnapping. She turned the info in to Reiô as he came to inspect her squad building a few hours ago."

"Why to Reiô though?" Ukitake asked.

"Because," Unohana started, "He's the only one that can make certain that it never happens again."

Shinji, Kyôraku, and Ukitake looked at her in confusion. Nanao's jaw dropped.

"It was another Captain?" she whispered, not able to believe.

Unohana simply nodded and then turned to the door, "Excuse me."

Those left in the room stared at each other in shock.

At the time that Unohana was leaving Kyôraku's office, Kurotsuchi was in his private lab. He contemplated the screen of the computer for a long moment and then turned when the door opened.

"Nemu! I have told you before not to . . . hello Reiô," Kurotsuchi said and bowed, "It is an honor to have you here."

Kai frowned and then looked around, anger in his eyes. Another man walked into the room as well. He looked just as angry as Kai.

"Arthur," Kai said.

Arthur frowned and then held his zanpaku-tô out, pointed at Kurotsuchi, "Lady of the lake's holy blade Excalibur. Third light, holy truth!"

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as a beam of light touched his chest. Instantly he knew that he could not lie to these people.

Arthur then spoke, "Did you orchestrate the kidnapping of Kureno Komamura?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"For science. There is much to learn from him. I couldn't resist."

Kai ground his teeth and then said, "That day I first appeared to the Captains, I gave you a warning. What was it?"

"Never to touch a child in my experiments," Kurotsuchi said. He was now afraid and he didn't have his zanpaku-tô to defend himself.

He didn't even feel it as the blade struck him twice in the chest, destroying his soul reaper powers. He did, however, see Soi Fon, Yoruichi and the punishment force staring at him. Their cold eyes told him that they knew what he had done.

"Take him back to the maggots nest," Kai said, "I feel a little generous today."

"However," Arthur said, "I do not Kai. He will be taken to Europe and executed for his crimes."i

Kai smiled and nodded before leaving back to the king's dimension.

When Moria returned home Sajin pulled her into his arms the moment she stepped into the door.

"Sajin," Moria mumbled.

"Where did you go?" Sajin asked.

Moria shook as the tears threatened to come again.

"It's alright," Sajin said, "You don't have to tell me. I can tell you didn't want to do it. Will I find out eventually?"

Moria nodded and then sniffed the air, instantly she noticed the smell of breakfast.

The two of them ate in silence and then went to Squad Four.

Moria still wore her kimono as she walked into the building. They were greeted by Unohana and she led them to Kureno.

He was quiet as they entered the room but as soon as he heard and smelled them he began to cry.

Moria was next to him and holding him less than a second after he began to cry. She had him against her chest and his ear listening to her heart.

Sajin was there too. Kureno was quickly pressed between his parents.

He smelled their scents and quieted slightly.

"Has he eaten?" Moria asked.

"A little bit," Unohana said as Isane walked in with a bottle of formula. The bottle was quickly handed to Moria who fed her son.

"Will you be alright Moria?" Sajin asked her.

She nodded and held her son a little tighter before she glanced up at her husband, "I'll see you tonight my love."

Sajin nodded and they kissed before he left Squad Four to go to his own duties.

Unohana watched the interaction and then put an arm around Moria after Sajin had left, "Are you really alright?"

Moria shrugged as she nuzzled her son's hair, "I don't know . . ."

Kureno seemed to pick up on his mother's distress and whined slightly. He wasn't used to her acting like that. Usually she always smiled around him.

Moria picked up on her son's distress and brought him to her face to bump noses with him. She smiled when he touched her face with clumsy hands, and explored her features.

"Hey there Moria," said a voice from the window.

Moria turned and noticed Yoruichi, "Hello Yoruichi. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Yoruichi said and then glanced at Unohana, "The deed is done. Can we tell her now?"

Unohana nodded and then glanced at Moria, "The punishment force found out who it was that orchestrated the kidnapping of Kureno both times."

"Who?" Moria said and turned her head quickly to Unohana.

"Who?" said the silky voice of Umigiri as she appeared and gazed at Yoruichi.

They had spoken in unison.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Yoruichi said, "Nemu had nothing to do with it though. In fact Mayuri made sure that she didn't know. He knew that would be the only thing she would ever betray him on. She wouldn't allow him to harm Kureno in any way."

Moria shook and her knees failed her. She held her son close and then began to glance over him, as if to check for something.

"What did he do to my baby?" Moria asked after several long moments.

Her voice was calm and yet her eyes showed all the anger behind them. There was an intent to murder there that surprised Unohana.

However, she was spared from answering by Arthur, "He tried to run experiments on your son. He will be dealt with accordingly my lady. He is on his way to Europe as we speak for execution."

"Who are you sir?" Moria asked and gazed at Arthur. The bloodlust in her eyes was now less but not gone.

"Forgive me. I am Sir Arthur Pendragon, head General of the European soul society."

"Head General?" Moria asked, confused.

"Well, the European soul society is quite large, possibly five or six times larger than this one. I have five other Generals and I am the head General."

Moria nodded and then looked down at Kureno who broke the evil mood she had been in with one of his famous smiles.

Although she was still upset, she left her mood at that for the time being. She knew her son would be safer now.

She could now sleep a little better.

End Chapter 25

A/N Yes I was hard on Kurotsuchi. Do I think he would do something like that? Yes I do. He thinks of everything as an experiment and I don't believe he would hesitate if he felt he had the opportunity. This was the reason that he was housed by himself in the maggots nest AND chained to the wall, he was the most dangerous there. I'm sorry to the Kurotsuchi fans, but this is my opinion of him.

i Yes it is harsh. I am in the mind of if you harm or mess with a child that is not yours in a harmful way, mental or physical, you should be hurt badly. VERY badly. I also fully believe that the mother of said child should have the right to do what she wants to you. That is **MY** opinion.


	26. Would You Like Your Job Back?

Chapter 26

Would You Like Your Job Back?

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

"Hey sis!" Shinji called as he walked up to the Komamura home.

Moria glanced at him and smiled, "Hey Shinji. How are you doing? I haven't seen you for a little while."

Shinji grinned and then glanced around, "I was on a mission. I can't give details though."

"Ah," Moria nodded and then motioned Shinji inside, "Come in before you get blown away out here."

"Ain't that the truth," Shinji muttered and hurried in.

He was instantly met by the happy noise of Kureno, who began to crawl on wobbly arms and legs to his uncle.

"Hey there big guy!" Shinji said and bent down to lift his nephew up.

Shinji then glanced at his sister and noticed that she was still in her kimono. He decided to pretend he didn't know and ask.

"Why aren't you at the squad building Moria? I stopped by there to see you and Shunsui said-"

"I resigned," Moria admitted and sat down.

A look of profound sadness covered Shinji's face as he sat down next to Moria, "Why? You told me all those years ago it was your dream to become a soul reaper."

Moria nodded, "But my son comes before that."

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi is dead now and Urahara is Captain of Squad Twelve again," Shinji said and then added, "and Ukitake is no longer sick because Urahara, the twat he is, found a cure for him. A man like Urahara isn't going to hurt Kureno for anything."

"I'd turned in the papers several hours before I found out he was the culprit," Moria said, "Knowing how the Squad Eight office works . . . the papers would have already been filed. Lieutenant Ise would have done it as soon as Captain Kyôraku found the papers."

"Why resign though?"

Moria thought back to that day and darkness covered her eyes. Three weeks ago, she had turned in her resignation papers to her Captain. At the time it was the only choice she could make, as a mother.

When put in the position, a mother would choose her family over her dreams.

It was that simple.

Kureno had been hurt because she had been trying to fulfill her dreams.

If her dreams were going to cause her son pain she would avoid them.

"I was . . . or . . . felt I had a choice to make," Moria mumbled, "I had to choose either being a soul reaper or . . . a mother."

Shinji nodded and then stood. He then glanced around and then told his sister to relax and he would handle her chores for the day. She could take care of herself and nothing else.

Truth was Shinji thought she could use a break, a chance to unwind a little bit.

"Go," Shinji said and held his nephew.

Moria smiled and hugged her brother before mentioning she only had dusting left to do. She then grabbed up a few things and headed for a nice masseuse or masseur. One often frequented by squad members.

It was exactly where Shinji hoped she would go.

"You and I are going to have fun today big guy," Shinji said and then took out his phone, "After I make a couple calls."

Kureno smiled and laughed and Shinji put him down on his play mat so he could play with his toys while uncle made a call.

The first call took only a few minutes and then he pushed a few more buttons.

The second call he made lasted a little longer but still not long.

He then went to CD player and checked some CD's that the Komamura's had. He chuckled at one specifically and put it into the device.

After that he lifted his nephew up and turned on the device.

When Rose, Lisa and Love arrived a few minutes later they spotted Shinji through the window with a feather duster in his back pocket doing the chicken dance.

They also heard Kureno giggling madly.

Love then peered in the window and said, "I thought we were entertaining Kureno so you could cook?"

Shinji just nodded and scooped his nephew up before placing him in Lisa's arms, "I had to get him happy before you got here though. That way he starts out happy while you take care of him. Believe me it is just easier that way."

At the masseur Moria was in heaven. She never knew how much she had been hurting before until she was worked on by one of these people.

Shinji had been right, she had needed this.

After the massage she exited the establishment and noticed the trees in the distance swaying from the power of the wind.

She wasn't being attacked yet but that was because the entrance to the establishment was sheltered from that wind.

Once she passed the corner, however, the wind would attack her ruthlessly.

And so would a straw hat.

As Moria walked around the corner she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at the object and knew instantly what it was.

It was Kyôraku's hat, barreling towards her in the high wind.

She had no time to react and was smacked on the side of the head.

The hat was then grabbed by it's wearer who appeared between Moria and the wind as well.

"Bad hat," Kyôraku said and tucked the object beneath his arm, "No attacking people. Are you alright Moria?"

Moria nodded and rubbed the side of her head where she had been hit, "Your hat is heavier than it looks Captain."

Kyôraku chuckled, "Where are you headed? Maybe we can talk."

"Home," Moria said.

"Oh," Kyôraku chuckled, "We're headed the same direction then."

Moria smiled pleasantly but inside she cringed.

If Kyôraku knew, he didn't reveal that he did.

"How have you been?" he asked, "You haven't even visited in the last few weeks."

Moria remained silent for a few moments and he glanced at her.

"I've been . . . fair I suppose," Moria said. She refused to look at him.

Kyôraku watched her and then said, "About the same fair that you were after the incident with Shinji and the other Visored?"

Moria's lips became a thin line but she didn't change the subject. She knew he would just change it back. It was best just to let him get out what he wanted to say.

"Kureno is safe now," Kyôraku said, "Urahara AND Nemu declared to all of R&D that he was off limits for scientific investigation. No one will touch him without your or Sajin's consent."

"I know," Moria muttered. She still refused to look up.

Kyôraku frowned and then asked, "Are we friends?"

"Huh?" This got Moria to look up at him with a confused expression.

"Are we friends?"

Moria blinked at him and then nodded.

"Friends look each other in the eye when they are having a conversation. No matter what the subject, and even if we think we are going to cry because of it, even if that friend is not someone that we wanted to see at the moment."

Moria nodded and blinked at the flamboyant Captain. He had known that she hadn't wanted to confront him yet, but, he had come anyway. She realized this when he smiled at her reaction.

"As your friend, I came here to tell you something. When something happens and you have to 'give up' your dreams because of circumstances, it doesn't mean that it has to be permanent. Dreams don't go away and if we don't try to fulfill them once things change we are hurt deep in our hearts. Don't give up on your dream yet Moria. Kureno is safe now. No one is going to hurt him," Kyôraku then looked around and grinned, "And you still have two weeks of unused vacation time to truly decide weather or not you wish to keep your job or loose it."

"Unused . . ."

"Unused vacation time," Kyôraku chuckled, "You still have time. Once that is used up I will THEN file your resignation papers, unless they are destroyed by some force of nature, of course."

Moria blinked for a few seconds and then she wiped at her eyes. What he had just said, had he known how much of a burden it would lift off her shoulders?

Kyôraku blinked and then reached into his pocket when he noticed Moria crying in relief. He then paused when he noticed something behind her.

Then a hand touched Moria's shoulder and pulled her back to him. His hand brushed at the tears in her eyes and he noticed the smile through her tears.

"Hello Kyôraku," Sajin said with a smile, "What have you told Moria?"

Kyôraku smiled and then said, "That she still has two weeks of unused vacation time to decide if she really wants to resign or not. I hadn't turned the papers in yet."

Sajin smiled deeper. He had known how much Moria had been beating herself up over that.

"Thank you Captain Kyôraku," Moria said as she continued to wipe at her eyes.

"Where is Kureno?" Kyôraku asked.

Moria smiled, "Shinji offered to watch him and give me a chance to unwind a bit. From the way he was acting I think dinner will be ready by the time we get home."

Sajin chuckled and then Kyôraku left after saying goodbye, and he left in the opposite direction that the Komamura's went.

As Moria had predicted, dinner was ready for them when they got home.

Sajin's nose told them so.

They peered through the window and saw Lisa holding Kureno in her lap. She had a baby book in front of them and was saying little words to Kureno.

Though, it was very obvious that he was more interested in the smells coming from the kitchen rather than the words from the book.

When they slid the door open he turned and looked, "Ah!"

"Hey there," Sajin said and walked over to Lisa and Kureno to pick up his son, "Thank you for watching him."

"Not a problem," Lisa said and stood, "He's a good listener when he can't smell food cooking."

Moria chuckled at that as she entered the kitchen. As it turned out Shinji wasn't the only one cooking. Well, he was the only one technically cooking. Love was baking bread and Rose was putting the finishing touches on a dessert.

The kitchen smelled wonderful.

"I thought too many cooks in the kitchen spoilt the broth?"

Shinji glanced up at his sister and then chuckled, "It's true. But I'm the only cook here. Love and Rose are bakers. Dinner is almost ready."

Love smiled, "The bread needs a few more minutes."

Moria smiled and then looked around. She enjoyed these once-every-few-weeks invasions. Sajin enjoyed them as well, though he wouldn't admit it except to her.

Several minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sajin answered and allowed several people in, all members of the Visoreds. Then dinner commenced.

End Chapter 26


	27. Second is Harder

Chapter 27

Second is Harder

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

_Note: Between 26 and 27 there is a forty-five year time skip. I estimated this from something Rukia says in the first chapter of the Manga. She says she has lived ten of Ichigo's lives. I would assume she is 150 at the start of BLEACH then._

"Daddy!" A little voice called as Sajin walked up the hill. He glanced up and saw his young son running toward him. He looked about four now and he smiled big when his father bent down to lift him into his arms.

He then looked toward the house and then looked at his daddy again. He then said, "Mommy's 'een sick ah day. I asked if could have pick-less on sanwich today an she opened da pick-less jar an trew up."

Sajin lifted an eyebrow and glanced at the house to see his wife walk out. He inspected her as he walked up the hill and noticed that she was indeed a little green around the edges. He then smiled at a familiar scent.

The first time he had smelt this scent he hadn't known what it was, until she had come to him and told him something.

"Kureno," Sajin said as he stopped in front of the porch and sat his son down, "Is there a smell you don't recognize?"

Kureno sniffed and then looked at his mother then sniffed again and cocked his head, "Uh huh. Fwom mommy."

"From me?" Moria asked and then gasped in surprise.

"It means that you have a little brother or sister on the way," Sajin said to Kureno after he had scooped Moria into his arms.

Moria smiled.

"We gonna get package soon?" Kureno asked.

Moria suddenly began to giggle uncontrollably while Sajin stopped and gave his son a confused look, though, the look also bordered on amusement.

"Who told you that babies come from the mail?" Sajin asked as he laid Moria down on the couch.

"Mr. Uwahawa."

This caused Moria to giggle harder.

Sajin just rolled his eyes and started to explain where the baby was to Kureno.

All in all the pregnancy went well. It wasn't any harder than Kureno's had been for her, and once the urge to throw up everything she had ever eaten went away she gained a glow that only happened during a pregnancy.

It was a warm spring morning when Moria decided to take a bath. She was a few weeks until she was ready to birth so she figured she would be fine. She undressed and noticed Kureno was close by. He currently wasn't watching her but he gave her the impression that he would be close if she began to feel woozy.

He had taken to doing that since she had fainted a few times early in her pregnancy. He didn't want her to get hurt.

She had sat for about half an hour in the bath when a crippling pain rushed across her abdomen. She gripped the edge of the bathtub and waited for it to subside before she tried to stand.

When she stood another pain racked her body and she sat heavily in the water again, sending water onto the floor.

Again she waited and then tried once again to stand. This time when she hit the water she noticed the red tint that the water had. She was bleeding.

She brushed away the bubbles and noticed that the water had turned completely red.

"Damn it," Moria whimpered and then looked around for her pager before she remembered that it wasn't in the bathroom.

She took several deep breaths and then glanced at the door and called, "Kureno!"

A little whimper could be heard on the other side of the door in answer.

"Kureno, call daddy and tell him to come home. It's important."

Kureno looked at the door and then ran into his mommy and daddy's room. He found the spirit pager and then held a button down.

"Hello," Sajin's voice came through the phone, "Moria?"

"Daddy!"

"Kureno what's wrong?"

"Mommy's in da batwoom an she nees ya ta come home an I smell bwud fwom insai an she says is portent!"

On the other side of the line Sajin froze as he comprehended what his son had just said. He then spoke calmly, "Go to the front room and wait for me. I'm on my way."

"Es daddy," Kureno said and shut the line down.

He then dutifully ran to the front room and waited. After several minutes he heard his father on the steps as he ran in and another. His uncle.

"Daddy! Unke Shinji!" Kureno cried and ran to his father who had taken his haori off and hung it on the coat rack near the door.

Sajin lifted his son up and kissed him on the forehead. He then handed Kureno to Shinji and hurried to the bathroom.

"Was goin' on?" Kureno asked his uncle as Shinji hurried out of the building and in the general direction of Squad Four.

"We are going to Squad Four to tell Lady Zaraki to prepare for your mommy," Shinji said as he flash stepped.

Kureno's tail dropped and he just hugged on to his uncle.

Back at the Komamura home Moria let out a yell of pain. She barely felt as she was lifted out of the bathtub and laid on a towel.

Sajin dried Moria off a little bit before taking the black shirt part of his gi off and wrapping her up in it. He then frowned and then took the undershirt off and wrapped it around her as well. She cried out in pain and writhed as he pulled her close to his chest. It was then she realized that he was there.

"S-sajin," she whimpered.

"I'm here," Sajin said and adjusted her in his arms so that she was safe as he moved.

He then exited his home and hurried to squad four.

When he arrived Retsu rushed out to meet him. She ordered Sajin to follow her and then rushed inside.

On the outside she was calm as ever.

Inside her mind was racing and worried.

She led Sajin to a room and told him to lay Moria on the bed while she got some instruments ready. Then she shooed him from the room as she began to help Moria give birth.

Sajin went several paces down the hallway and then stopped and watched the door. He stayed to the side of the hall so that he wasn't blocking the road and noticed Isane enter the room as well as a few other female members of Squad Four.

One of which had walked right past him.

Retsu then exited the room halfway and ordered him to go to the waiting room in that voice.

"Hey," Shinji called as Sajin entered the room, "Where's your shirt?"

"Around Moria," Sajin said and lifted his son into his arms to reassure himself, and his son.

Shinji nodded and then glanced up as a squad member hurried through the room.

They were in there for four hours before they received any word. During that time Kureno remained quiet. He was too scared to do anything.

Also during that time someone had gotten Sajin a shirt to wear.

Then Sajin's ears perked up as he heard a sound that Shinji hadn't. He blinked and stood, Kureno was currently asleep next to his uncle. He had a pillow and a blanket, given to him by the same nurse that had gotten a shirt for Sajin, and was curled on the long couch.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

Sajin blinked for a moment and then walked to the door in expectation.

A nurse walked in several minutes later, "She has given birth but Captain Zaraki says you aren't to come yet."

Sajin ground his teeth, "Why?"

The nurse gazed at Sajin and then said, "Captain Komamura, Captain Zaraki believes your wife is bearing twins or even triplets."

Sajin blinked and then went and sat back down, "I'll wait for word from her."

Shinji watched as the nurse left and then turned to Sajin and said, "Congratulations. Life is going to be hectic for the next few decades."

Sajin nodded and then glanced at the sound of Shinji's stomach making itself known.

Shinji frowned and then asked, "You want anything?"

For a long moment Sajin thought and then he said, "No, but maybe something for Kureno. He's bound to be hungry as well."

Shinji nodded and then left the room. A few minutes later he came back with some food. One small box he kept for himself, the other two he sat next to Sajin.

"I know you didn't ask but you are probably just as hungry as I am," Shinji said, "So I got you something as well."

"Thank you," Sajin said and ate the food meant for himself. He then gently shook Kureno and allowed his son to eat.

It was well into the next day before they heard word again.

This time from Retsu herself, "She is doing fine."

Sajin and Shinji both sagged in relief. Kureno's tail perked up slightly and he asked what everyone had on their mind, "Can we see mommy?"

Retsu nodded and then said, "But you have to be quiet. She is very tired."

Everyone nodded and followed Retsu to the room. She opened the door and stepped aside allowing them to enter. Kureno's tail dropped again as he smelled blood but when he saw his mother he hurried next to her. One of her hands was in his reach and he took a hold of it.

"Mommy?"

Shinji and Sajin walked up next to her as well. Sajin placed a hand on her head and noticed her smile faintly.

"Hey . . . how are you?" Sajin said and knelt down.

"Tired," Moria just managed to get out before she slipped into a deep sleep.

Shinji went to the opposite side of the bed and took a hold of Moria's other hand. He then looked around, "Where's the babies?"

Retsu smiled sadly at Shinji and then said, "Captain Komamura, could you follow me please? I need to speak to you in private."

Sajin looked up and then back to Moria. There was a deep frown on his features but he nodded. He then kissed Moria on the forehead and then lifted Kureno up onto the bed next to her head and told him to keep an eye on her.

Kureno only nodded.

Sajin then followed Retsu down the hallway into a different room. He smelled the faint trace of blood along with Moria's scent and realized that his babies were here. One little hand peaking over the side of a cradle told him where.

He went to the cradle and investigated his babies.

Twin girls. Their hair was blue like their mother's and they had his ears and a tail as well. He couldn't smell anything wrong with them but he did smell death in the room, which confused them.

"Why did you wish to speak with me Lady Zaraki?"

Retsu remained silent for a second, as if debating on whether or not to say something and then she said, "There were originally three babies. The third died in birth because the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. I did what I could but . . . it was too late by the time I found out."

Sajin nodded and then looked down at the twins. Both were asleep and swaddled in blankets of white. He then looked around and spotted a white wrapped object. He smelled death coming from it and knew that was the dead child.

He didn't know what instinct drew him but for some reason he came to the dead child and unwrapped her from the blanket. He looked at her face and smiled sadly at her, knowing that she would have been a beauty when she grew up.

"A name," He said suddenly.

Retsu started slightly, "A name?"

"I just remembered an old tradition of my kind. So old it's almost forgotten. To be left without a name at death was considered bad luck for the family. Did she die before she left the womb?"

Retsu nodded.

"Then she needs a name to stave off the bad luck," Sajin said and then thought for a moment. He thought deeply on what to name the child and then smiled slightly, "Mikan will be the name I give you child."

"Mikan?" Retsu asked.

"It is a long story Lady Zaraki," Sajin said as he wrapped Mikan in the blanket, "And I am not in the proper state of mind to tell you folklore. That one especially."

Retsu nodded and then asked, "Had you thought up names for the living?"

"Moria and I could not agree on a boy name. Neither of us could come up with one that worked. But, when we thought up girl names each of us liked the name the other thought of. Which was born first?"

Retsu touched the babe that had been born first and Sajin smiled. He lifted her up and looked her over and then said, "Her name is Himiko," he then placed Himiko back in the bed and lifted the other babe into his arms, "And this is Haruka."

Retsu smiled and then said, "Well Himiko caused the pain to Moria. She came out breach birth. It's why Moria was in so much pain, her hip was broken while she gave birth. I have healed her but she will need to rest for a while, at least until I pronounce her healthy enough."

Sajin nodded and then kissed each child on the head.

End Chapter 27


	28. Beginning of the End

Chapter 28

Beginning of the End

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

_Notes: Moria dealing with the loss of Mikan is in the aside called "The Fay."_

Moria was quiet for several days and Sajin worked hard to take care of her and the new babies.

Kureno even helped as best he could.

Twenty weeks after the babies had been born Moria was back on her duties. Though, the duties she had to do were much easier than usual on Retsu's instruction.

Haruka and Himiko were precious little bundles as well. Every now and then one of them would get a hold of the other's ear in her mouth, or a tail a few times. They still slept most of the time, though when they were awake and not hungry their eyes were wide and they looked around. When that happened it was easy to get them to smile, and more often than not if you got one to giggle the other would giggle as well.

Kureno was a good big brother as well. He loved to help with them when he got the chance to.

It was one of those times that Kureno helped when he noticed something, "Mommy there's someone outside."

Moria looked out the window and cocked her head to the side a little bit. She didn't know the person. But, they were dressed as a soul reaper, so she assumed that he was alright and went out to greet him, though she brought Umigiri with her, just in case.

"Hello there," Moria said as she opened the door and walked out, "I'm sorry I've never met you before. Who are you?"

The man didn't even react to her and that caused her to become nervous. He just stared at her with cold eyes.

"The squad buildings are over that way. If you need to get to your squad then over there is where you need to go."

"I'm not lost," the man said in a deep voice. His eyes were colder now and he touched the hilt of a blade that hung to his right.

Moria frowned and touched the hilt of her own blade, "Kureno take Haruka and Himiko and hide!" she called, "Call daddy as well."

She heard Kureno moving and knew he was doing as he was told. She didn't raise her spiritual pressure too much, but just enough that she hoped someone would notice.

Then the man rushed her and she drew her blade and blocked his. For several long moments she and the man's blade clashed. He was skilled, she would give him that. But, his blade was already in shikai. If she released she might have the upper hand.

It was too close to her children though.

"Remember my name in death woman," the man said as he suddenly threw her to the ground and disarmed her, "My name is-!"

End Chapter 28

Note: yes I am _**EVIL**_.


	29. Finding Direction

Chapter 29

Finding Direction

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

"MORIA!" Sajin called as he ran into Squad Four.

"Captain Komamura," a frantic Hanataro cried as he and several other medics chased after the huge Captain, "Please quiet down and slow down!"

"QUIET DOWN?" Sajin stopped and turned toward the group, "QUIET DOWN! MY WIFE IS INJURED AND MY CHILDREN ARE MISSING AND YOU TELL ME TO QUIET DOWN?"

"Captain Zaraki is treating your wife sir," Hanataro got out.

Sajin glared at Hanataro and the nurses and then turned and followed his nose to where he could smell his wife. He walked over halfway across the base before he found her in a treatment room. Her torso was covered in bandages and she looked to be in serious pain still.

Retsu was in there as well and treating her to the best of her abilities and using her own zanpaku-tô for healing as well. She had a look of extreme concentration so Sajin decided to wait in the hallway until she told him that he could come in.

Then Shinji ran in, in a similar manner to Sajin, and glanced in the room. His face showed the same thing that Sajin felt and when he sat down on the opposite side of the hallway as his brother-in-law and watched the door.

They both turned when they noticed the clinking of metal boots on the floor.

"Your Majesty," Sajin said and nodded his head slightly in Arthur's direction.

Arthur nodded back and then looked at Shinji, who had stood and preformed a more formal bow. He didn't smile but he did nod.

"What is going on?" he asked after a few long and very drawn out moments.

"My wife was attacked," Sajin said, "She is in that room being taken care of by Lady Zaraki. My children have been kidnapped and currently I can only tell that they are alive. I do not need to tell you what that means if you have worked with my kind long enough."

Arthur's eyes narrowed as did the eyes of the man next to him. This man wore black armor trimmed in gold with the same seal on his breastplate that Arthur had on his own. He didn't wear a helmet though and his bright blonde hair was held back with a black headband.

"Lancelot," Arthur said and turned to his friend, "If you could, return to England and get Merlin. We will need his help with this. Bring the Kurosaki boy as well. I could train him while we are here . . . on that . . . might as well bring all of MY trainees. They haven't been seen here in a while."

Lancelot nodded and then turned away before he vanished.

Arthur then looked at Sajin and said, "I know what it means. Your children are in another country . . . another soul society."

"Aren't all the soul societies connected though?" Shinji asked.

"Not through the realm of the dead," Arthur said, "To get to another soul society you must pass through the world of the living. Although how someone did that with children is beyond me at this point. Babies even more so. Hmm?"

For several minutes nothing happened. Those that waited for their loved one just did that. It was all they could do.

Sajin and Shinji both stared at the room Moria was in with wide eyes. Moria's spiritual pressure had dropped suddenly.

Arthur didn't miss a beat. He walked into the room and drew Excalibur and pointed it at Moria, "Lady of the lake's holy blade, Excalibur! First light, holy healing!"

A pure white light escaped from the blade and entered Moria's body. For a moment it seemed that time stood still, and then Moria's body turned white like the light that had pierced her. Her body stretched and then she curled up tightly into a ball before going slack and laying flat again on the bed.

When the light subsided her eyes blinked open and she looked around, "Where am . . ." and then she sat up suddenly and looked around more frantically before crying out, "WHERE'S THE BASTARD THAT TOOK MY KIDS!"

Arthur smiled at her quick reaction.

Retsu smiled as well and gave Arthur a thankful look before turning to Moria, "Please lay down Mrs. Komamura."

Sajin then glanced in the room and Moria spotted him. She knew of his abilities and their limits, so she asked, "Are they alive?"

Sajin nodded, "They are still alive, I just can't sense where they are."

Moria clenched at her chest and remained seated on the bed. She didn't smile as she said, "The man that attacked me was named José. Not a name from around here is all I know."

Arthur frowned and then said, "A Spanish speaking country then, or someone from one. No one would dare bring them to Europe, the lady of the lake would know immediately and then Excalibur would know and then I would know through Excalibur. The Americas are possibilities then, two in fact."

"Well you have narrowed my searching field then Arthur," another voice spoke. The voice was elderly but there was strength in his words. His eyes were sharp as a knife point and darted around the room. He wore a long robe and a tall pointed hat on top of his head of matching emerald greens. In hat and cloak sparkling fibers were woven into the fabric to give it a shimmering effect like the crystal they embodied.

"Merlin," Arthur said, "It's good to see you here in Japan."

"Who are the babies I am helping to find?"

"Komamura children . . . where are my trainees?"

"Visiting friends," Merlin said and then glanced around and said, "Komamura huh?"

Arthur nodded.

"My son's name is Kureno and he is a child not a baby. The baby twin girls are Haruka and Himiko."

"You look just like your great-great-grandfather. Just as impatient as he was when it came to his children as well. Alright to start I need a hair from you and the mother of the children."

Moria glared daggers at Merlin and then plucked a hair from her head, which Merlin took and twined it with Sajin's hair before glancing up at her and asking, "Is that your natural hair color?"

Moria nodded as a ghost of a smile played at her lips.

"Alright then," Merlin said and then walked out of the room. He stopped just outside the door and then looked back in and asked, "Do you have siblings?"

"Yo," Shinji said from behind Merlin.

Merlin turned, nodded and then yanked a hair from Shinji's head before he walked off down the hall into a room. The only person in the room was evicted quickly, it was a nurse, and as the door shut a barrier appeared over the door.

"He'll be in there for a few minutes," Arthur said and then glanced at Shinji, "Do not expect an apology from him."

Shinji just rubbed the side of his head and blinked at the door Merlin had just gone through.

During the time Merlin locked himself in the room privately Retsu finished healing Moria.

"EUREKA!" Merlin yelled and flew out of the room he had locked himself in with more vigor than anyone thought a man who looked as old as he could accomplish, "The children are in N.A.S.S."

"No acronyms unless everyone in the room knows what they mean," Lancelot said, surprising everyone. He had just suddenly appeared.

Merlin chuckled and then said, "They are in the North American Soul Society."

End Chapter 29


	30. A New General

Chapter 30

A New General

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Yamamoto was not happy. There were things that had to be done when he was leaving the Soul Society unguarded. Arthur was not allowing him the time to do such.

"I have another plan Yamamoto," Arthur said.

Yamamoto frowned and then glanced up as a portal to the world of the living opened in front of Lancelot, who was in the courtyard below.

He felt the spiritual pressure of those that came through and was quite surprised to note that each was the strength of a Captain. In total there were nine.

"What is your plan your majesty?"

"I have brought several from Europe. One is a general as well and the others will take care of the squads that will be missing Captains. Some of them are also from North America. Since we are going there I thought it only fair that they send some as well. The General there will greet us when we arrive;" Arthur said and looked at the people gathered there, "Who were your Captains that were coming?"

Yamamoto frowned and then glanced at the group himself, "Myself, Soi Fon, Kyôraku, Ukitake, Kuchiki, Urahara, Komamura and Tôsen. The Visored are also coming, at least a few members. They had sent a list to you not to me. The Lieutenants of those squads are also coming along with a few other members from those and other squads. Some who just want to see someplace new. I had the passports made up already for those coming."

Arthur nodded and then said, "You will have some extra people here then, but you seemed to be missing some Captains anyway."

"A story for the journey there," Yamamoto said and then thought, "How are we getting there anyway?"

Arthur smiled, "I have a private jet we will be using for everyone. Lancelot and Ichigo were gone for those few days because they had to get the jet. It's big enough to hold twice the number of people that we are going to be carrying with plenty of leg room," Arthur smiled then, "The modern age has its conveniences."

"Who's flying the jet," Yamamoto asked as Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Chad walked into the room.

Arthur smiled wider, "Lancelot has his pilot's license as do Ichigo and Chad."

Yamamoto nodded and then glanced at the group that had just entered the room. He read their spiritual pressure and wasn't surprised at how much harder each had become. Each could match a Captain if they so chose, or even beyond in Ichigo's case.

Ichigo had chosen each of these people as his personal guard. He trusted them each with his life.

Renji had a few more tattoos, marks of his new accomplishments.

Rukia's hair was a little longer.

Chad had bulked up a little bit and he had matured a little bit in his stature.

In each person's stance Yamamoto could see that they were ready to fight at a moment's notice. The way they stood gave the illusion of movement even as they stood still. They were more true warriors than they had been before.

Ichigo had changed the most in appearance though. He had grown a few inches and his normal soul reaper gi had been changed into something he preferred more. It was a slimmer fit than it had been before though it kept the look of a kimono. He also wore the intricate knotting at his shoulder that symbolized, to those who knew what it was, that he was the heir to the throne of all soul society.

"It is good to see you all again," Yamamoto said, "How have you fared?"

The four of them looked at each other and then said in unison, "King Arthur has put us through hell and back."

Arthur grinned and then said, "And there is still another fifty years of training left. Then you will all spend two years in each of the other five soul societies to learn techniques that each area specializes in."

All had known this so there were just nods.

"Who spilt that secret?" Arthur asked.

"Grandpa," Ichigo said, "Oh yeah, is Tôshirô coming?"

Yamamoto shook his head and then said, "When I asked him why he said he didn't want to go he said he had no intention of being in the same area as you."

Arthur glanced at Yamamoto and then turned to Ichigo and asked, "Why would that be?"

"He's dating my little sister."

Yamamoto's eyebrows rose as Arthur suddenly burst out laughing.

Ichigo then said, "The gigai are in the jet, for when we are ready to leave. Passports are in the right pocket of each gigai. Except for Byakuya's, his is in the left pocket for some reason."

"Lancelot?" Arthur said.

Ichigo was about to say something more when Lancelot appeared, "Yes?"

"Did you put the passport into Byakuya Kuchiki's pocket?"

"Yes."

"His right or your right?"

"My right . . . woops."

Everyone shook their heads and then the group headed to the Americas exited the building. They met up with the rest leaving there and then entered the portal to the world of the living.

"I've got a question for you Chad," Love said suddenly once they exited the portal, "How do you have a gigai? You're human right?"

Chad nodded.

Arthur then spoke, "The lady of the lake has many abilities and one of them is to grant a human soul the abilities of soul reapers. Once he swore loyalty to Ichigo in Camelot the lady of the lake gave him the ability to use a gigai."

Love nodded and then watched as Chad, Ichigo and Lancelot headed for the jet they were flying in and hopped in. A few seconds later Ichigo walked out of the jet in gigai and went to speak to someone that was running the terminal. He was dressed as a pilot and even had the hat. Chad walked out a few seconds later and descended the steps to prepare something else. Lancelot didn't disembark but he did stick his head out of the door to glance at what Ichigo and Chad were doing before returning to whatever task he had to do.

After everything was explained to the Captains they boarded the jet and checked for their passport. Byakuya noticed that his wasn't in his right pocket and checked quickly in his left. He simply shook his head when he found it.

After a half an hour the jet took off and headed for California.

During the trip Yamamoto told Arthur what had happened with Aizen and other things that Arthur asked to know.

Once the flight was done, along with several extra rolls of toilet paper (Matsumoto, who was with the group, had heard about toilets in jets. She proceeded then to stick one end of the toilet paper into the toilet and flush causing the entire roll to disappear into the great unknown in a matter of seconds. She then had to do this again to prove to Yumichika and Ikkaku that it worked. Then, Kyôraku asked what the ruckus was about and she showed him which caused him to have to try it himself to see if it was a gag), they landed in sunny California.

When they disembarked they met up with an obviously old woman, who looked to be of Native American decent. Beside her was a young woman who looked about five years older than Tôshirô. The two women greeted the group.

"Sacagawea!" Kyôraku said, "How have you been faring?"

The older woman glared at Kyôraku and then said, "I am fine and if you come near me I will add laxatives to your alcohol."

Kyôraku instantly straightened up and backed away from her.

Moria just smiled and said, "I like her," she then turned to Sajin and gave him a questioning look.

"I can feel that they are closer than they were but," here Sajin paused, "They are on the other side. I can't tell exactly."

Moria nodded and then glanced at the interchange taking place between the pair that had greeted the group the higher ups of their own group.

Yamamoto spoke first, "I take it that you achieved Captain Status Sacagawea."

"No. I am still the Lieutenant of Squad One."

"Then who is the Head General?"

It was then that the younger woman spoke, "That would be me."

Ukitake frowned and then said, "Aren't you a little young?"

The woman frowned and then said, "My name is Amanda J. Let. I'm the Captain of Squad One and the Head General of the American Soul Society."

Arthur then spoke, "She is also the youngest to become a General to date. She completely gained her seat about 40 years ago, after I finished training her. The previous Head General wished to retire and hand picked her. She was the Captain of Squad Two before becoming Head General."

Soi Fon and Yoruichi narrowed their eyes.

Yamamoto clenched his teeth.

Everyone else stared in disbelief.

End Chapter 30


	31. General Ruckus

Chapter 31

General Ruckus

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

As they went to the other side, everyone watched the pint sized General. None believed what she had said, except for Arthur, Lancelot, and Ichigo.

Before they had gone into the portal, they left their gigai behind. There would be no need for them in the soul society and they were taken to a hotel run by the Soul Reapers. They were then checked into the rooms and stayed there in the rooms. Signs on the doors said, "Do not enter under ANY circumstances."

It worked great for their needs.

Once through the portal and in the Soul Society Sajin looked up immediately to sense around. He looked a little aggravated after a few seconds and then Arthur looked at him.

"Can you sense them?"

Sajin shook his head and then closed his eyes, "I have a general location. But they seem to be behind some sort of barrier. Kidô possibly. More likely seki-seki rock though."

Arthur nodded and then looked at Lancelot, who nodded from a silent command given him. Lancelot then conversed with Sajin for a few moments and then disappeared.

Amanda noticed this and asked, "Gathering intelligence your majesty?"

Arthur nodded and then glanced around, "I have some suspicions as to what is going on but they won't be confirmed yet. Lancelot knows what to look for."

Amanda smiled and then said, "Welcome to the North American Soul Society. We're a bit of a melting pot here, so expect to see a lot of different faces and dress for a soul reaper."

Amanda herself was dressed in a black button up shirt with no back on the shoulders and a dress collar that extended around her neck, and held the shirt up as there were no sleeves. Under the shirt she wore a long sleeved grey, almost t-shirt like, top that almost acted a dress on her. Over the entire ensemble she wore a loose white vest/suit jacket combination, though it was unbuttoned in the front and the collar of her black shirt was over the collar of the vest. On the back was a one transposed in a concave diamond outline. On her legs were black, slim fit jeans.

To complete the look she wore black combat boots.

Her zanpaku-tô was on her back diagonally starting from the right hip and ending at the left shoulder. The hilt of the blade was on the low part and seemed to have some sort of latch that held it in the sheath.

"Is this usual attire for a general?" Kyôraku asked.

Amanda frowned and then said, "I like it. It's dressier than what I used to wear. Ask his majesty."

Arthur nodded and then spoke, "I see that there is a special war time order going on. What has happened?"

"When you sent word to me about what was going on I had the order set up. We can't be caught off guard. Babies could get hurt if we do."

Arthur nodded and then asked, "Where will we be staying?"

"The presidents are looking forward to seeing you again actually your majesty," Amanda said, "And I'm sure they wouldn't mind having more guests to speak to, FDR and Kennedy especially."

"Don't you have nobility here?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

Amanda watched him for a moment before she spoke, "The only 'Nobility' we have are those that visit, such as his majesty."

"That is 'royalty' not 'Nobility,'" Byakuya said.

Amanda's eyes narrowed, "'Nobility' is what you make of it. If you mean the rich families of Japan, such as the Shihôin, then the answer you seek is no. There is no 'Nobility' here. Buncha-"

"I will cut you off before you insult someone," Arthur said, "And I will also mention this. Any non-General or non-royal to call Amanda by anything other than 'ma'am' or 'General Let' will receive punishment from me from this point on, unless she gives permission to them to call her something else, of course."

"Lancelot and Merlin have permission already and those you are training with the new king do as well," Amanda said.

"TOMATO SOUP CAKE!" someone suddenly yelled.

Amanda disappeared as did Merlin.

Arthur was just suddenly holding a plate with piece of reddish cake with creamy white icing on top. He grinned and took a bite of cake before walking off toward a large building in the distance.

"Where did this come from?" Moria suddenly asked as she looked at the plate with cake on it. Shinji and Sajin each had cake as well.

Sajin sniffed the cake and then glanced at Arthur who still wore a cheesy grin, "I think his majesty got it for us, looks like he got some for his trainees as well."

Moria glanced at Ichigo and co. and noticed that Ichigo looked just as confused as the rest. Rukia looked to be taking a speculative bite and she smiled before taking another.

Moria shrugged and then took a bite as well. She smiled, slightly and the smile was gone quickly, as she tasted the confection.

The cake could be described as a spice cake and on the top, was cream cheese icing.

It was a little bit of sweet in what could be a whole lot of bitterness very soon, especially if her children were killed.

For a few hours it was calm and then Lancelot returned and spoke to Arthur, who upon hearing the news gave Lancelot an order and went to collect those that had come with him to get back the Komamura children.

When they were all gathered Arthur spoke, "The children have been found, but the area that they were found in concerns me."

"The elemental zone?" Amanda asked.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked.

"It's where I used to train. If you have a group then the elements are random that you have to fight. But if there is only one person going then just the element of the person there come to the fore front."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Yamamoto said and then noticed Amanda shake her head, "What?"

"It is more complicated than that. The elements that attack are not the elements that the hollows use; it is the element that has to defeat them. The orders for that area are, to go in alone, or with every element at your disposal. We are missing the water element the last time I checked."

Suddenly, Lancelot appeared and threw down someone, "No we are not. This boy has both the Ice and Water element. He is also very strong. Captain class."

"Where the hell are we?" Hitsugaya asked as he sat up. He was now taller than he had been but his voice cracked at the beginning of the question.

Amanda smiled and then said, "We seem to have everything we need now. Fights going toward the center of the elemental zone are one on one. Those going outwards are less strict. Are the children in the center?"

"Yes," Lancelot said, "I saw a building of some sort there. I was above so I must not have been noticed. But, I couldn't go down past a certain point. Is there seki-seki rock there?"

Amanda nodded, "There is an invisible fence. The rock is under the ground and encircles the entire area. A long time ago someone placed a fence to signify where the barrier starts. There are only three entrances into that area and they are signified by a large gap in the fence."

"Any other rules to combat?" Yamamoto asked.

"While headed toward the center only one person may have their zanpaku-tô drawn at a time. Also, you are allowed to attack someone that is not a part of the fight and kill up to twelve enemies before you kill your opponent. The first three or four fights are usually non-elemental. After that elements are declared. Kidô has no effect there, not even binding spells. Healing only works between fights but there will be little time for it. On the way out everyone may have their blade drawn but a single element is chosen to defeat the hollows there. ANYONE can fight then but only that element can deal killing blows. Kidô works during that time as well."

Urahara piped up here, "Are there mixed elements General Let?"

Amanda nodded, "But only if they are available to us."

"Lancelot and I will claim the first fights that are non-elemental then. Our elements allow us to move faster than anyone here," Arthur said, "So we can kill the extra twelve much faster and move ahead more quickly."

"I have no problem with that," Amanda said, "I doubt we will see what you do though."

"If you didn't see the rock paper scissors tournament we just had then no," Lancelot said.

"Who won?" Ichigo asked.

Arthur nodded his head toward Lancelot who lifted his hand.

"How many rounds," Renji asked.

"206 draws and one loss," Arthur said, "All in less than a second."

The jaws of the Visoreds dropped as did a few others.

"Damn," Shinji muttered, "And here I thought Ichigo's bankai was fast."

Ichigo blinked at Shinji and then looked at Arthur and Lancelot, "That was actually a short tournament. I witnessed one that lasted two seconds before. How many rounds was that one?"

"2891," Lancelot and Arthur said at the same time.

"Damn," Shinji said again.

"We had better get going," Amanda said and then glanced around, "Also, another rule in the elemental zone. Nothing on your person that will reveal your rank," as she said this she removed her vest and placed it on, what appeared to be, a coat rack. The coat rack then moved toward the Captains, who removed their haoris and placed them on the item, after Urahara.

"That was an interesting item," Urahara said as they ran toward the elemental zone, "What is it?"

"Several people, myself included, call it Bob. It's self aware, I know that much. The head of our R&D created it," Amanda said as they ran, "I'll put you in contact with him after the children are safe and well if you like."

Urahara smiled, "I'd like that."

End Chapter 31


	32. Quick and Not So Quick

Chapter 32

Quick and Not So Quick

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

When they reached the entrance to the elemental zone the group bunched together. Instantly, they felt the restrictions holding their blades in place in their sheaths.

The first four fights ended in the blink of an eye and then there was silence as they ran toward the center. For several moments there was only the stillness around them as they ran, then an arrancar appeared.

It laughed and then said, "Shadows will de-"

Then it and twelve of its comrades were dead and disintegrating.

Lancelot sheathed his zanpaku-tô, "Shadows defeated you."

As they moved toward the center there were many fights. Almost everyone participated and then the final arrancar group appeared between them and the building at the center.

"Mist is my weakness and only it will defeat me. Someone here has that, who?"

Amanda frowned and then muttered, "I had hoped I would get one."

"WHO WILL I FIGHT?"

Moria walked forward with measured steps, "That would be me."

Shinji frowned and glanced at Sajin. He noticed that his brother-in-law's face was set in a frown as well, but his eyes didn't seem worried.

_What do you know that I don't?_ Shinji thought as he gazed at his younger sister again.

"Perchance are you of rank?" the arrancar asked.

"You tell me," Moria answered as she continued to step forward, "Spread! Umigiri!"

Moria's sheathed blade transformed into a flute and mist appeared around her. Then from the midst of the mist music began to play. Slowly the mist began to concentrate around the arrancar and its three remaining comrades. Each darkened in color as the mist disappeared into them just as Moria turned lighter in color.

As she finished the song she drew the blade from the flute.

The arrancar frowned and then asked, "What is that supposed to do?"

"You tell me," Moria answered and flash stepped behind the arrancar and next to his comrades. Her zanpaku-tô sang as it sliced through the three and then she charged her main target.

As his comrades died his eyes widened and he jumped away. Umigiri barely grazed his arm as he jumped away and suddenly a gaping wound was there, one that nearly took his arm off.

"That's a neat trick," Arthur muttered.

"She has many," Sajin said, "And one I will give away to the group. If she should activate her bankai then men should cover their ears. You don't want to be affected by her ability."

Ichigo turned to look at Arthur and then he asked, "Don't the charms that Merlin gave us protect us from the abilities of zanpaku-tô?"

Arthur nodded and then said, "Anyone touching you is safe as well as long as you are willing to protect them. If the arrancar were to touch you he wouldn't be protected."

The male members of the Visoreds were all suddenly standing next to Ichigo.

Rukia walked over next to her brother and smiled, "Those training with Ichigo were given the charms as well."

This caused Renji and Chad to get mobbed.

"Lancelot and I have the charms as well," Arthur said, "So we can spread out a little more. What about you Sajin?"

"Umigiri made me immune to her abilities. Moria and I fight together so often she thought it best that I remain unaffected. Someone touching me won't share that though."

"I seem to be immune as well," Tôsen said, "Though I think that has something to do with the fact I can't see."

Arthur chuckled and then said, "Sounds like some forms of magic then, a form that needs to be seen and heard in order to be effective."

While that exchange was taking place Moria was on the offensive. She was slashing at her enemy with strong attacks.

"NOW WHAT IF I ATTACK YOU!" the arrancar yelled and then appeared behind her. He swung his blade and hit Moria in the shoulder.

His blade stopped and he blinked.

Moria looked down at where the blade had touched her, "Ouch you gave me a paper cut."

"How much is the damage change?" Arthur asked Sajin suddenly.

"Light attacking dark the damage is ten-fold. Dark attacking light the damage is reduced ten-fold. It is five fold if attacking someone without the mist in their system."

"So if we are attacked by him we will receive a little more than a paper cut," Renji muttered.

"The mist is easily removed by someone with high spiritual pressure though," Sajin muttered.

The arrancar, just a moment before Sajin spoke suddenly spiked his spiritual pressure. Around him a black mist appeared and dissipated. He then activated his resurrection and attacked Moria. She attempted to get him with her mist a second time but it wouldn't touch his skin.

"It seems I've found some way to defend myself," the arrancar laughed, "Your little attack will be worthless now. YOUR CHILDREN ARE DEAD!"

Moria froze in place and then her face became dark, her eyes covered in shadow as her spiritual pressure spiked suddenly; "Do you really think . . . that was my full strength?"

The arrancar's eyes widened.

"Bankai," Moria muttered as she sheathed her blade. Mist formed in mass and shielded her from view.

It covered everyone on the battlefield and those men who didn't have a charm quickly touched someone who did, as they felt something at the back of their mind that made them nervous.

Moria's voice then came to their ears, "_Kon'iro enmu no keikoku._"i

Sajin closed his eyes and sat down. He felt her hand touch his cheek and he smiled slightly.

The arrancar created a strong wind and the mist blew back slightly to reveal Moria to those looking in the right direction. She was dressed in a beautiful blue kimono of kabuki nature. Even her face held a kabuki like appearance painted pure white with deep blue lips and a deeper blue around her eyes in a sweeping pattern. On her cheeks a light blue blush, applied in a perfect circle. Floating above her head, starting just at eye level, was what appeared to be a blue/grey fin that trailed over her head and frilled back ending near the ground. One such fin also adorned each shoulder.

The arrancar looked smug for a moment and then attacked her again.

Moria spoke, "_Fukusuru enmunai._"ii

As her words finished the arrancar's attack passed through as she dissipated into the mist that had reformed.

Several seconds later the arrancar was dead and the mist began to vanish as Moria sealed her zanpaku-tô.

"Beautiful," Yumichika said as he spotted Moria in her Bankai, he hadn't seen her before.

"So your bankai clouds the senses of men huh?" Matsumoto asked as she ran over, "A woman would have an easier time?"

"Yes," Moria said as she placed Umigiri to her side before turning toward the building that her children were in, "and no."

"Explanations are for later," Arthur said as they entered the building, effectively cutting Matsumoto off.

They entered and instantly Sajin growled as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Everyone could hear babies crying and the sound of a young child yelling, though the words were lost through the walls.

Moria glanced around and then followed Sajin as he ran up the stairs. Arthur and Lancelot were nowhere to be seen.

Then, Arthur appeared in front of the couple. He handed two small bundles to Moria and then Kureno appeared in his arms and was handed to Sajin. Then Arthur disappeared and there was a blast of spiritual pressure and a door went flying.

"Daddy!" Kureno cried. He had a cut above his eyebrow and one of his ears was half missing.

Haruka and Himiko were in the same condition, and the injuries were bleeding.

The babies cried and cried and Moria cuddled them into her chest as she tried to calm them. Retsu came forward then and had nearly started to heal Haruka when her wrist was grabbed.

"I don't mean to be harsh," Arthur said, his voice cool, "But the Lady of the Lake needs to treat these injuries. There is a spell about them that could cause harm if she isn't the one to heal them."

Retsu nodded and backed away. The shadows then pulsed slightly and Lancelot appeared from one of the shadows.

"All are dead now," he said, "Their bodies in the shadow realm."

"Good," Arthur said and then turned toward the door, "Let us go. By now Merlin must have found a way to get the babies to Europe."

As they exited the house, those not carrying a child drew their blades. They had to be ready for whatever element was to defeat the hollows now.

They ran for a ways and then a hollow attacked and yelled, "Thunder and Lightning fights us now!"

"You chose badly," Amanda said. She had been one of the few not to draw her blade when she had exited the house. Now she did and the spiritual pressure that she released as the blade clicked out of the sheath caused Lieutenants nearly drop to their knees. They didn't completely fall because her power wasn't directed toward them.

"You're the General!" the hollow cried before he died.

"Yes and now the element is set," Amanda said, her voice cold, "I don't have time to waste on you fools. Fly to the sky! Thunder Eagle!"

As she released her blade there was a violent burst of lightning from her body that pulsed in the general direction that they were heading. Hollows died just being in the presence of that power.

Kyôraku and Ukitake blinked at her and then looked at each other before Kyôraku said, "THAT proves she's the General better than words. I've only ever seen that much destruction when you release Old Man Yama."

Yamamoto himself looked stunned.

"Let's move," Arthur said, "She's cleared a path."

They ran forward, occasionally having to pause to defend. As they ran Amanda seemed to be everywhere.

It was Yoruichi that pointed out she was moving so fast she was creating clones.

"Yes and no," Arthur said, "Those are solid and not just her being in so many places at once. While she is moving quickly, she has left spiritual pressure behind and it takes solid form. Though, if one of them were struck it would dissipate quickly into an electric cloud."

"Aw come on," Amana said as she appeared next to Arthur, "Don't give away all my abilities."

"I haven't given them all away," Arthur chuckled, "But shouldn't you be concentrating on the battle?"

"THUNDER MINE!" Amanda called suddenly and then spots on the battlefield ahead exploded with lightning, killing hollows and clearing the path, "We're almost out now."

"When did you put those down?" Arthur asked.

"On the way in. Fight smarter not harder."

"Don't make me hurt you," Lancelot growled.

Amanda just grinned as everyone passed through the gate.

End Chapter 32

i Deep blue mist of the siren. Grammar is probably off.

ii To hide inside the mist


	33. Healing Waters

Chapter 33

Healing Waters

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

Moria watched as Merlin looked over her children and then watched as he smiled. He walked off and when he returned he explained how they were going to transport the children.

Once they were in Europe they exited the jet and entered the soul society there.

"Just like I remember," Yamamoto mumbled.

"Welcome to Camelot," Arthur said, "If the Komamura's will follow me please. I will introduce you to The Lady of the Lake."

The walked toward the grand castle and as they neared the gate fell to allow them entrance. They walked a ways through the castle, which was more a city than anything else and soon they reached a door.

In front of the door stood Orihime.

"Hello your majesty," Orihime said with a curtsy, "Do you wish to see The Lady?"

"I do."

Orihime's lips showed a line for a moment and then she said, "Her mood is foul and she doesn't wish to see anyone. She won't even let me in. A few days ago she became very pale and the next day she wouldn't see me."

"I had a feeling that was the case," Merlin said then, "I know the cause to the Lady's dilemma. We have children that need her care, and were going to be used to restart a curse and end The Lady. If one dies the Lady dies as well."

A silken voice spoke through the door then, "If Merlin is so sure then send the group in Orihime. Bring your fiancé as well."

"Ah!" Orihime said and turned.

Ichigo suddenly appeared next to Arthur.

"I'll never get used to that," Ichigo muttered and then smiled as Orihime embraced him.

The door opened and then the group entered.

Beyond the door was a huge open space, very similar to Urahara's basement. In the middle, however, there was a huge lake of sapphire blue water. It the middle of the water stood a woman.

Her skin was the color of snow and her hair the color of light filtering through the waves. Her eyes, the color of the sea, stared at the group that entered with an intensity that few could manage. Her ears were pointed and she smiled pleasantly with lips the color of blood. The dress she wore was simple, and seemed to just be a few pieces of fabric stitched together.

"You are unwell my lady," Arthur said as he walked forward. His boots touched the water and he floated on the top as he walked to the woman.

Kureno saw this and attempted to do the same yet there only came a magnificent splash as he was suddenly shoulder deep in the water.

"Wha happened?" Kureno asked as he looked at his father, who had scooped him out of the water.

The Lady in the middle of the lake looked amused for a moment at the antics of the child and then her smile turned to a deep frown. The woman at the center of the lake suddenly sank and then she rose from the water at the edge near Sajin.

"What happened to you child?" she asked Kureno.

"Bad man took me an cut my ear an my fore'ead an did it to sisters too."

The Lady nodded and then looked to Moria and the two babies she carried. They were currently sucking on their thumbs as they gazed at their mother with silver eyes. Haruka looked at The Lady and smiled for a moment then looked back at Moria.

The Lady nodded and then walked out of the water to Moria and, after getting permission, took Haruka and Himiko into her arms. She then told Orihime and Kureno to follow her. She walked to the edge of the water and then stepped into the crystal waters. Her foot sank a few inches upon touching and she took another step and sank deeper, as if she were walking down a staircase.

Orihime followed quickly but Kureno took a little of encouragement from Arthur and Orihime to follow. When he did follow he gasped in surprise and then hurried next to The Lady, disappearing up to his nose into the water.

"What in the world?" Moria muttered.

"Notice that there are no ripples in the water," Arthur said after the group had vanished, "To them, as soon as they touched the surface of the water, the water disappeared. There is some sort of reality bender here. They aren't in the lake; they are in The Lady's home."

"I see," Moria said and touched the surface of the water. The vision didn't change, but, she heard a voice in her ear.

"Your babies are safe," The Lady spoke, "I am healing them now. When they are well I will bring them to you."

Moria nodded and then sat a few feet from the water. Sajin sat next to her while he watched Ichigo and Arthur begin to square off.

He couldn't help but smile, even at this terrible time. Something about this place put him at ease and he closed his eyes.

He breathed in Moria's scent as they waited and hoped that she would never leave him. She was such a pillar of strength to him that, he could never tell her how much every smile meant to him. Every "I love you" was more precious than the last. How much every second they shared supported him.

In the 160 years that they had known each other, there had been no moment more special that those that he had spent with her.

Their children were the proof of the bond he shared with her.

He wanted to say something but a voice in the back of his head told him that Arthur, even though he appeared to be sparing with Ichigo, was rather close. The words he wanted to say were for when he and Moria were alone.

Moria felt his arms around her, and felt the support that came with them. When she had needed to cry, his shoulder was there for her to weep upon.

When she had been so happy, he had laughed with her. They joked often, and sometimes she would tell a joke just to see him smile at her.

Though he was ferocious at times, never had he raised his voice to her. Always he was calm, even when she was not. Always the voice of reason, when she was ready to tear someone apart, except for that one time . . .

But, that was a story for another time.

The children were a combination of the two of them, as much a combination their hearts as their DNA.

They both gazed into the other's eyes and knew, somehow, that they were thinking about the same thing.

They waited for an hour, reminiscing about the past and other things.

Then, Orihime walked out of the water and looked back. Kureno hurried up after her and spotted his parents and ran to them. He was scooped up and held quickly. Then, The Lady brought out the twins and they were soon in the embrace as well. All of their injuries were gone.

"Thank you," Moria said and looked at The Lady.

Her appearance had changed a bit. Her hair was the same color but her skin had turned to a light golden tan. Her dress had also changed to something much more beautiful. She looked a queen now more than anything.

"It was nothing," The Lady said, "And your son is very sweet. He tried to help me with things several times."

Kureno smiled and then yawned. It was well past his bed time and he was showing the symptoms of it. Haruka and Himiko had fallen asleep already.

The Lady looked to Arthur then and said, "I will send all of those from Japan home through my way. These little ones need to get home and sleep tight in their own beds."

Arthur nodded and then walked to the door. He opened it and then everyone from Japan was there.

"I am sending you home through my path," The Lady said, "This path can only be used with my permission so don't try to seek it again unless you hear me call you."

Everyone nodded, although a few looked a little out of sorts.

The path was explained and then the group walked into the water and down a set of stairs. At the bottom of the staircase there was a level area and then staircase climbing upwards.

The Lady was the first to stick her head above the surface and then the rest came up.

They had come to the Kuchiki manor; specifically, Byakuya's garden.

Byakuya turned to The Lady and said, "It is an honor that you chose my garden to be the exit for your path."

"I admire beautiful gardens," The Lady said, "And this one is very beautiful," for a moment she paused and then she smiled. She glanced around and then said, "The garden is loved and cares for the one that cares for it. It has seen great sadness and great happiness and hopes to give you a place to rest when your heart is tired. They say your wife, Hisana, would whisper secrets to them, the flowers and trees do," once more The Lady paused. She had her eyes closed as she listened and then said, "Hisana knew she was dying. She told the garden that she hoped you would find love again after her death. The garden is sad that you haven't."

Byakuya looked shocked and then tears started to stream from his eyes. He covered his face with a single hand and walked away from the group, trying to hide the fact.

He paused and then whispered, "Thank you," before he entered the manor.

The Lady only smiled and then disappeared into the water. The ripples and fish reappeared and showed that the passage was closed once more.

Then, everyone went their separate ways. Most went to their homes, and to bed, after the three youngest travelers were put to bed.

It was a warm spring day.

A woman with a bob cut stood in front of the academy with her children and her husband. Her oldest son wore the black shihakushô of a soul reaper and grinned widely at his father who just shook his head.

The two oldest girls wore school uniforms as they spoke with their family.

Standing to either side of their father stood twin boys, and they looked about five years younger than their sisters. They had dark blue hair that looked a little messy, as if they had just woken up.

In the mother's arms a baby slept. Her short brown hair blended well with the darker brown ears on her head. Her tail stuck out slightly from the blanket she was wrapped in. She looked no older than a few months and looked a good nine years younger than her brothers born before her.

Of course this is soul society so the children are much older and the time much longer.

Haruka and Himiko laughed and then turned to the building and ran in. Haruka's blue hair was in a bob similar to her mothers, though hers had short bangs. Himiko wore her hair long and it was held back in a long braid, tied with a black ribbon.

As their children ran into the academy to start their path to become soul reapers themselves, Moria and Sajin glanced at each other and shared a smile.

The path had been long and filled with surprises.

But, they had walked it together through the pain and the trials.

Through happiness and sadness they stood next to each other and their family.

They had each other.

Their pillars were strong.

That was enough.

The End


End file.
